Monster of the Force
by GhostFang GF
Summary: What if, during a mission, Ahsoka was caught in the explosion of a Separatist ship and was presumed dead by the Republic. But when Master Luminara, her padawan Barriss, and Anakin storm a separatist base, they are horrified to see a young female Togruta, very strong in both sides of the Force, on an operating table wearing a horrific suit codenamed as: The Sith Stalker Armor.
1. Chapter 1

**_The only thing to fear, is fear, himself._** **\- Freddy Krueger**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

(Ahsoka's POV.)

Ow. My head. What the hell happened? Am I on leave and got drunk again? I may or may not be under the legal drinking age, but what nobody else knows won't kill them, ok? I try to get up but find it's hard to move. I look around and see medical droids and equipment, 'Am I in a hospital of some sorts?' Then I realize I'm looking through the T shaped visor of some helmet. 'Why am I wearing a helmet? And why am I in a hospital? How in the—Wait. Was that a battle droid that I just saw?' Yep. Battle droid. Ok, I'll bite. WHERE THE HELL AM I?! AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!

That's when the pain kicked in. All I could do was groan in agony. Then, _he_ took a few steps towards me. He stood at least 5 feet away. For 10 seconds we just stared at each other. "Welcome. I am glad to see you are still alive." Count Dooku finally said, breaking the silence.

 _"_ _Whe-where a-am I?"_ I wheezed out through the pain. 'Uh. What's up with my voice? Why does it sound so… metallic?'

"You are in a secrete droid factory on the planet Kashyyyk." He replied. A smug smile on his face.

 _"_ _Ka-Kashyyyk?"_ 'Damn. It's painful to just talk.' I got to get out of here and worn someone, the factory was placed here on Kashyyyk to be able to send a surprise attack on the Wookies. And whatever else he has in planed it won't work.

He must be a mind reader because he said, "If you are planning to escape then I assure you, you won't get far with the suit's tracking system. You'll be back here within an hour." What he had said both made me irritated that they would be able to capture me so easily, and made my blood go cold. 'Did he say _suit_? What suit?'

 _"_ _What ar-are you t-t-ta-talking a-bout?"_ I asked. 'Son of a bitch, why am I in so much damn pain?!' I thought to myself.

Dooku put on a little smirk as he nodded to a droid and it pressed a button. When the button was pressed, Dooku side stepped and a full body mirror came up out of the floor. And what I saw… what I was looking at… _wasn't_ me.

But a monster.

This… thing, I was looking at… was a Togruta, had lekkus like mine, about my height, was a girl, but… her hands were covered in a black, leather glove gauntlet, with long, sharp, metal claws on each of the fingertips. There were tan metal shoulder pads, a silver metal rib like chest plate, a tan metal helmet with a T shaped visor like a Mandalorian helmet, all the other clothes were made of ether black or grey skin tight leather, multiple belts, and black armored boots, and a black skirt that reached from her waist to her ankles. **(A/N: Look up Ahsoka - Darth Carcharadon by Raikoh-illust, that's what she looks like. And it's where I got the idea for this story.)** I got to admit, it looks badass. 'Heh, this girl looks darker than Ventress.'

But then I realized.

It.

Was.

Me.

 _"_ _What…What ha-have you done t-t-to me?"_

"Only what I had to. It was the only way to save your life. _You_ , should be grateful." He said in his famous dark and ominous tone. I fought through the pain and started to struggle against the restraints. I had to get out of here. But how? "Do you, even remember what happened to you?"

Remember? Remember what? There is nothing to remem—

Wait. Wait. Wait, I… I remember it all, what had happened to me. I remember. Master Skywalker and I had infiltrated a Separatist Dreadnought to rescue master Kenobi. We were heading for the escape pods and everything went downhill from there. Some stupid clanker activated the self-destruct sequence and we were running out of time. It was just Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Fives, Cody and myself.

(Flashback)

We were running down the halls as we were bombarded by blaster bolts. "Another brilliantly well executed plan Anakin. Now, I suppose you planed for the ship to be destroyed and you had another way of escape?" Obi-wan said, with a big hint of sarcasm.

"With all due respect Obi-wan, why don't you just shut up!?" Anakin said. He was not having a good day. First, his light saber starts acting up which leads to second, me winning a sparring match (also I might have rubbed it in his face). Then, much to his and Padme's horror I found out that they are MARRIED! Didn't see that coming. I assured them that I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Obi-wan. And then we got the mission to rescue master Kenobi on what was supposed to be his day off. And for the grand finally, as we were getting Obi-wan to the ship it was blown up right in front of us. And now, we are on our way to the escape pods as we tried to out run the self-destruct.

I used the Force to push all the droids down and close the blast doors as we rounded the corner to the pods. There was one left, so we piled in. But as Anakin pushed the button, nothing happened.

"The pod must be jammed." Fives said with a hint of fear.

As Anakin and Rex started tinkering with the controls, I started to think. I grabbed one of Fives' pistols, got up and went outside to make the pod eject from there. I brought the pistol to do something stupid if hotwiring it didn't work.

Cody was the first one to notice I was gone. "Where's the commander?" That got Skyguy's attention. He poked his head out just in time to see me messing with one of those things that R2 plugs into to turn something on or off.

"Snips! What the hell are you doing?!" he asked, obviously irritated.

"Trying to save all of our asses." I said plainly. I could hear the droids try and open the blast doors. Then I hear the last/one minute warning to ship destruction. "Come on, damn it. Come on, damn it. Come on, damn it!" I muttered under my breath. That's when I heard the squeaking sound of the blast doors slowly opening. 'Whelp. Time to do something stupid.' I thought as I used the Force to push Anakin into the pod. I then pointed the blaster at the console and fired four times. The pod's doors closed.

Anakin got up and looked out the window that looked back into the ship. I looked back at him. "AHSOKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AHSOKA!" He screamed as he pounded on the window.

"Win the war for me, will ya?" I asked as tears ran down my cheek. The truth was… I didn't want to die. I mean I already died once on Mortis, but this was one death that I know I won't come back from. But as long as my friends lived, I would take death head on. I turned around just in time for a laser bolt to hit me in the left eye. I scream in pain as the droids closed in on me. My entire eyeball was blown up in my skull. I was surprised I didn't die there. I was also surprised that my eyelid was still intact. The wound wasn't cartelized so a lot of my dark blue blood oozed out of my eye socket. With a deadly glare I started firing the blaster I still had, but missed every shot. 'I am very bad at this.' I thought to myself.

I deflected as many shots with myshoto. I then remembered I left my original lightsaber in the pod so I was an easier target. I did my best to block them but I was hit in the shoulder. I stammered back but kept fighting. Two shots hit me in the stomach but I ignored it as best as I could. And as one last blast hit me in knee, a tactical droid made his way to the front as I finally collapsed against the wall. By now the pod was gone. And it was just me. As the droids pointed their blasters at me to finish me off, the floor erupted into flames, and everything went black.

(Flashback over)

The fear I felt. The sadness of not living a full life. The confusion I had. But what I could really feel creeping up my spine now. Was Anger. Hatred. Rage. A sense of vengeance came to mind. To take revenge on the count for doing this to me. 'I want his head!' I thought as I struggle to get free. But then I heard a voice. A voice that was reassuring, yet I didn't recognize it. 'No, Ahsoka. Don't give into the dark side. Let go of your anger, your hate. Don't let it consume you.' And just like that, the voice was gone. I listened to those wise words and I began to calm down. _"Release me."_

"All in due time. The Sith Stalker Armor has not yet finished being welded and sown. It will take time, but when it is finished, you will call me master." He said in a hushed tone. So that was his plan, he wanted me to become his apprentice or something. Mabey he wanted a new assassin? Doesn't matter. I'll never join him. But then I thought of what he said about the armor not being done.

 _"_ _What do you mean by 'welded and sown'?"_ I asked with a hint of fear in my voice, because I probably know what that meant.

"Why should I bother? You probably know what it means. What's the point?" he said, not dropping his damn smug smile.

 _"_ _Humor me."_ I said with my own smug smile hidden under the mask.

Dooku scoffed, "I see why Skywalker calls you 'snips.'" I gave a low growl. 'Ok. I can take that snips guff from Skyguy; but Dooku is where I draw the line.' I thought to myself as I squirmed around on the operating table I was on. "Well if you must know. The leather has been sown to your flesh and the metal components have been welded to your bones. Your right hand, it was destroyed in the explosion. It had to be replaced. The gauntlet, as you can tell, hides the cybernetic hand very nicely. You can't even tell it was even lost." If I didn't have the helmet on, he would be able to see the terrified expression on my face. Do I even have a face anymore?! "The helmet and shoulder armor is removable. But you can't live without the helmet for more than two hours." Ok, I guess that I do still have a face. "Once you are complete, I will begin your training. Then when you are ready, you, Ieross and I will destroy my master. Then, the three of us will rule the galaxy together." He finished with a clenched. So that was his plan. His FULL plan, I mean. Kill Darth Sidious, then be dictator of the galaxy.

Someone I didn't recognize just stepped into view.

'This must be that Ieross guy.' I thought. His lightsaber was a little interesting, it looked silver with three spikes around the blade emitter. He wore red and white clothes with no sleeves on the shirt, metal gauntlets on his forearms, and a red hood. **(A/N: He's wearing the Jedi Hunter armor from, uh, one of the Force Unleashed games.)** I could tell that he was human. Kind of descent really. Tan skin, well-built muscles, clean shaven, Sith yellow eyes, pearly white teeth, some girls would say he's handsome or cute. But he's still a Sith.

"Master, is this our new friend?" asked the one I presumed was Ieross. **(A/N: And his name is pronounced Ee-ross, it's got the E sound, the I is silent. Also I know what you are all thinking, and yes, I did just pull his name right out of my ass.)** I could sense the dark side in him, but I could feel something else from within him… something light, something that felt like… love? He was in love. A Sith that's in love. Weird.

"Yes, but she is not ready. The armor is not complete and the nanobots' programing will be finished tomorrow." Dooku answered. What did he mean by—

"Nanobots, master?" Ieross asked. He seems to be enjoying my misery and I just hated that. 'Oh, what I wouldn't give to wring out his little neck. Wait. What am I thinking?' I thought to myself.

"Yes Ieross, nanobots. Specially programed so that the first person she sees will be her master. Dr. Nuvo vindi has assured me that the serum will be ready by the time I return." Dooku said without changing the expression on his face. He was going to turn me into his slave. I didn't want that to happen. I was nervous when those Trandoshans captured and hunted me down on Wasskah, or when I was a prisoner on Mon Cala. But right now, I was terrified.

 _"_ _N-no."_ I said as low as a whisper. They apparently didn't hear me.

"Well, master. I believe we should allow the medical droids to complete our friend." Ieross said to Dooku. That dick! He IS enjoying this!

 _"_ _No."_ I said a little louder so that they could hear me. Well, it worked. They both turned to me. Dooku smiled.

"Oh. But _yes_." He said with no pity. He then looked to the medical droids and said, "Finish her!" and with that he began to walk away, with Ieross in tow. They walked pass a B1 battle droid with a small dent on its head that was holding a datapad. It looked away from me like it didn't want to see what was going to happen next. Then two FX-7 medical droids came at either side of me. I realized they were going to finish the armor, whether I was awake or not.

 _"_ _No."_ It was no use, _"No."_ Those two buckets of bolts had their orders. _"No."_ But this couldn't happen. _"No!"_ I didn't want to fight for the Sith. _"No!"_ I struggled against the restraints one more time. But I couldn't get free. Freedom would be taken from me. _"NO!"_ I didn't want that to happen. Screw what the voice said, when….if I get out of here before I become Dooku's slave, I would kill him. But….I doubt that's going to happen. So all I could do was scream in pain as the medical droids finished the armor. _"NOOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ That's when I passed out.

 ***Meanwhile, outside of the secrete droid factory. Third person's POV***

Two clone scout troopers and one Wookie warrior watched as two B1 battle droids walk into one of the droid factories secrete doors.

"Looks like you were right." Scout trooper 1 said to the Wookie.

"(I told you I saw battle droids, but no one listens to old Skruff.)" The Wookie growled.

"Sketch. We can't take on a Sepy base, full of who knows how many clankers, by ourselves." Scout trooper 2 said to the other.

"Thank you captain obvious. Come on Burner, it's a day's trip back to camp from here. We got to alert the commander of what we found. We don't have enough troops on the planet and we're going to need more than Wookies to take this place." With that the three went off to report the droid factory they just found. What they didn't know, was that by doing so they would be saving another life other than the Wookies.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, cut. This has been a bit of a pain in the ass. Well, most stories are a pain in the ass.**

 **?: You got that right.**

 **A/N: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Everyone, say hello to Ahsoka Tano. I was felling lonely so I asked her to be a part of the story in a different way. BUT, considering that I have read other Star Wars the Clone Wars stories were Ahsoka and the Author talk at the end of the chapter and Ahsoka hurts the Author (Example, Star Wars and Dishonored crossover, The Jedi of the Void) so, I have decided to limit all her powers, and by limit I mean take away entirely. She won't have the Force and her physical strength will be equal to the strength of my 13 year old brother.**

 **Ahsoka: Well that sucks.**

 **A/N: Yeah but what's going to suck even more for you, is that we will be taking turns doing the disclaimer and it's your turn.**

 **Ahsoka: Seriously?**

 **A/N: Seriously.**

 **Ahsoka: *Bangs her head on the table three times and groans* Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine. "Please review with feedback and constructive criticism so the author doesn't go into extreme depression and starts drinking until he commits suicide."**

 **A/N: WHOA, WHOA! 'So the author doesn't go into extreme depression and starts drinking until he commits suicide'? I do not roll like that.**

 **Ahsoka: Well you look like you do.**

 **A/N: You know what. *Snaps fingers***

 **Ahsoka: Deefnfoa— da? Adrmwmwm. *Touches her throat***

 **A/N: *Starts to chuckle* You can't really talk without your vocal cords. *Ahsoka punches him in the arm as hard as she can* OW! *Rubs arm to ease the pain* Well it was worth it. Anyway, bye everyone. Say bye Ahsoka.**

 **Ahsoka: Bfd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doing what I can with what I got. – Burt Gummer**

 **A/N: Ok. You already read the quote of the chapter but before I begin the actual chapter I would like to thank GruffMage7653, Fangrl, and JayFan67 for reading the story. They are the first ones to read my story. Ahsoka and I both thought that this and any other story I made was going to tank. But, I guess we were wrong, right Ahsoka?**

 **Ahsoka: *Glares at him* Ajnfi feo n dsionfeion.**

 **A/N: Oh right, right, duh. You need your vocal cords. *Snaps his fingers* You good?**

 **Ahsoka: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU ASS! *She punches him in the arm as hard as she can, again, and kicked his shin twice as hard***

 **A/N: OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!**

 **Ahsoka: NO! *Punches him in the shoulder***

 **A/N: OW! Ok, let's just start the story. I'm getting sick and tired of this Togruta aggression.**

 ***The next day.** **Third person's POV ***

Ahsoka began to wake up from what she thought was a bad dream, but realized she just woke up to a living, breathing, painful, nightmare. She groaned in pain as she struggled to get free. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't struggle." Said a B1 battle droid. "If you struggle, then it will hurt even more."

She looked at…him? It? Whatever. _"Why do you care?"_ she asked harshly. It looked down as if that comment made it feel bad. Ahsoka saw a small dent on top of its head. _"You're that droid I saw yesterday, aren't you?"_ at that moment, the droid seemed to have perked up.

"So you do remember me." Ahsoka guessed he had a different programing than other battle droids. He was actually… nice. The droid looked down and said, "I…guess you want to be alone." At that point, Ahsoka's eyes widened. Ahsoka was a Togruta, and Togrutas are a species of social interaction. Solitary confinement for criminals on her home world was deemed cruel and unusual punishment, because an isolated Togruta would go crazy within one or two days. "I'll just…leave you alone." The droid was about to leave. Ahsoka didn't want to be alone. She wanted company in this horrid place. She wanted to talk to someone. Even if it was a droid.

 _"_ _NO WAIT!"_ She screamed. The scream startled the droid so much that he tripped on his own two feet and fell on his metal ass. _"Please don't go. I…I-I don't want to be alone. I want to talk to someone. Hell, I'll even talk to a rathtar if it means I won't be alone."_

"Oh. Well, ok." The droid got back up. "So. What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Ahsoka thought about that for a few seconds.

 _"_ _Well… the only thing on my mind is this suit. And that I can never take it off."_ She said the last part in despair. The droid looked a little confused by that statement.

"What do you mean you can't take it off?" It asked.

Ahsoka looked at it as if it was stupid. _"Well, in case you didn't hear what Dooku said, the leather has been sown to my flesh and the metal components have been welded to my bones. I'm stuck in this prison."_ She said. The droid looked even more confused.

"No it's not." The droid said. Now it was Ahsoka's turn to be confused.

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ She asked.

"The suit _isn't_ attached to your body and you _can_ take it off." The droid responded. Ahsoka was shocked to say the least. Dooku had lied to her. Probably just to scare her. "Count Dooku probably said that just to scare you." **(A/N: Hey, I already said that.)** "Yeah, well know I'm saying it." The droid responded.

 _"_ _Hey, don't break the fourth wall, it only makes things weird and makes us look crazy."_ Ahsoka said to the droid.

"Sorry." They both went back to pretending that didn't happen. "So, yeah. It's not attached to your body. But Count Dooku wasn't lying about you're your hand being destroyed. That is a cybernetic replacement. But hey, look on the bright side of that. At least you and General Anakin Skywalker have something in common now." Ahsoka knew about Anakin's hand, almost everyone in the temple did, but she still didn't see any bright side to her situation. All though, she was glad that she was actually making a friend.

 _"_ _Thanks Dent."_ The droid's head reeled back in confusion.

"Dent?" He asked.

 _"_ _Yeah. Because of the dent in your head. Some of my friends have nicknames, so you should have one too."_ She said. The droid realized that she thought of him as a friend.

"MOVE OUT OV THA WAY YOU INSOLENT BUCKET OV BULTTS!" Yelled Dr. Nuvo vindi in his weird accent **(A/N: I think it's similar to a German accent. I don't know.)** at Dent as he shoved him out of the way. Dent fell to the ground with a clang. Ahsoka felt pity for the droid, but that instantly gave way to fear when she saw a syringe full of some green liquid in the good doctor's hands. 'That must be the serum Dooku was talking about.' Ahsoka thought. Vindi was adding something to the serum when he shouted, "AH! VONDERFUL! I'V HAVE DON IT! THA SUROM READY!" Again, weird accent.

"And not a moment too soon." Ieross said as he took a step into the one light source in the room. "Now all we have to do is wait for my master." He could feel the anger and hatred just radiate from Ahsoka. He looked at her and asked, "So….how do you think you're going to like it here? Working as a Sith assassin of course."

Ahsoka gave a low growl before saying, _"I'm going to kill you."_

Ieross gave a low chuckle at the thought of the Togruta teen killing him. "Well everyone needs a life goal, but I can see a few problems if your plan. Such as you have to get out of here before you get injected with that stuff. Then you'll need to get to, wherever I'm going to be. Then you'd have to get through some Sith Acolytes but other than that…. I think I'm a dead man." He said with a sarcastic tone of voice and a fake look of worry.

 _"_ _Shut up."_ Ahsoka sneered. _"And Sith Acolytes? I thought you, Dooku, Sidious and Ventress were the only Sith in the galaxy."_ The next thing Ahsoka knew the crimson red blade of a Sith lightsaber come close to her neck. She wasn't afraid though, because the situation she was in, she hungered for death. Suicide was now the number one thought she had on her mind.

Ieross usually has a cocky, can-do attitude **(A/N: think of Jim Kirk from Star Trek, the 2009 movie, as well as Star Trek Into Darkness and Star Trek Beyond.)** but right now, there was a rage that is almost foreign to him. He's only had this kind of anger twice in his life. Right now he wanted to kill Ahsoka. But he didn't, "Never say that bog witches name again." He said. He deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his belt, "And yes, Sith Acolytes. Thirty of them to be exact. All secretly trained to serve Count Dooku."

 _"_ _If they are supposed to be secret then why are you telling me about them?"_ Ahsoka asked.

"Because the secrets out." He said with a dark smile. "You haven't felt it? At least six Jedi and five padawans have died in the 3 days alone. And only one Acolyte was killed. You'll last longer if you're a Sith." He took a step closer to Ahsoka, their faces mere inches from each other, "What do you say to that?" Ahsoka didn't answer instantly, for ten seconds she just stared at him.

She chose her words very carefully, _"Ru brar acd."_ She said in her native language.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand that." Ieross said.

 _"_ _Fuck off."_ She sneered at him. He just chuckled at her use of language. He then looked to the direction that he came from as a red and black astromech rolled into view. Both Ahsoka and Ieross were confused but quickly understood when a hologram of Dooku was projected. Ieross instantly bowed to his master as a show of respect.

"It is good to see you are doing well. I trust you are conferrable?" The count said to Ahsoka, who merely growled.

"Master. The serum is ready. According to Dr. Vindi, of course. We were just waiting for you." Ieross said as he stood up.

"Well, it might be a long wait, for I'm on Naboo." Dooku said. 'Naboo?' Ahsoka thought. "Continue the project, doctor."

"Vith pleasure count." Vindi said, he pushed Dent out of his way and came close to Ahsoka with the syringe. This was it. She was going to lose her freedom. She felt like crying now. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't give them the pleasure. "Now, tha surom must ve injected into a direct vain to tha brin." 'Brin?' Ahsoka, Ieross, and Dent thought at the same time. "Zo, I vill need to make vee injection into von ov har vekkus." 'Aw shit.' Ahsoka thought. A Togruta's lekkus are the most sensitive part of their bodies. For women Togrutas, their lekkus are even more sensitive than, *clears throat*, two certain mounds of flesh on their bodies. Lekkus were technically the ears of Togrutas, so Ahsoka could go deaf from this.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could. Waiting for the pain. When she felt the needle brake the skin, her eyes snapped open and she screamed in pain until she passed out again. **(A/N: If I was in the same position as Ahsoka, I would rather spend that time unconscious to.)**

 ***** **Meanwhile, at the Republic basecamp on Kashyyyk***

"Are you sure they knew what they saw?" The hologram of Mace Windu asked. The small hologram of Master Yoda stood next to Windu. They have just listened to the report that the Commander of the basecamp had to give them.

"Yes sir. Burner and Sketch are the best of the best. They were the ones that found Jabba the Hutt's son after all." He replied.

Both Jedi masters looked at each other before making their decision. "Reinforcements, you will have. Two Jedi, send, we will." Yoda said in his strange way of speak.

"Might I suggest General Unduli and Commander Offee? They've spent some time on Kashyyyk once." The Commander clone said.

"You make a good point trooper. We'll send them, but we'll also send Anakin Skywalker. Might just make things interesting for you. Although we'll have to wait for Skywalker to return from his current assignment on Naboo. You'll have to hold out for a little while longer." Mace said. The real reason they were giving Anakin extra assignments was to get his mind off of his deceased padawan.

"Yes sir." Both Jedi nodded before the transmission ended. The clone commander turned around and looked to the two troops that were standing there. "I want around the clock patrols near that droid base. I want to know every entrance to that place and I also want at least 10 to 20 men posted outside each of those entrances but to stay hidden." He said.

"Yes sir!" Both clones said at the same time. They left the hut that acted as the command post to tell the other clones and the Wookies of what the plan is. The Commander clone paused to think about their situation. 'General Skywalker huh? Well, I guess things will get interesting when he shows up.' The clone commander thought to himself.

After he walked out of the brightly lit hut, nothing happened. That is, until the shadows in the far left corner began to move violently. They shot out of the left corner of the room and made their way across the floor, ceiling, and other walls to the right corner of the room. Then, a deep, dark, and sinister voice filled with evil said, **_"Yyyyyeeeeeeesssssssss. Thingssssssssss… will be… more… interesting. Oragon… will have to… prepare." _** And with that, the shadows spread all over the room, consuming the light as darkness always does. Then, it all just disappeared. It took a few seconds for the light to flicker back on, and by that time the clone commander came back into the hut because he forgot his helmet. It was as if nothing had happened.

 **A/N: Ok, and cut. That's chapter two.**

 **Ahsoka: Well it's about time. And, I don't like doing the disclaimer, so can you do it or make that weird voice do it instead of me? *GhostFang looks at her as if her head popped and started Irish step dancing* What?**

 **A/N: NO! N-NO! No, that is the worst idea you have ever had! I'm not going to have that-that-that…** ** _thing_** **in my house! That would be like having a hurricane in the bathroom! Or asking Lucifer if he would like to come over to have a snack, and the snack, being your soul! No, having that thing here would be even worse!**

 **Ahsoka: What could be worse than Satan himself?**

 **A/N: Donald Trump elected President!**

 **Ahsoka: Well tuff rocks pal, Trumps in office!**

 **A/N: DAMNIT! *Grabs the back of his chair and smashes it against the floor. Ahsoka jumps back with her eyes as wide as dinner plates***

 **Ahsoka O-ok… Well, y-you all know how th-the disclaimer works. But uh, why don't—why don't you leave nice comments and good constructive criticism, whi-while I c-calm GhostFang down. *Walks up to GhostFang and gives him her nicest smile* Um, why don't we go for a-a walk?**

 **A/N: A walk?**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, you and m-me. We can stop at a restaurant and get something to eat. Where do you want to go? Pizza Ranch? Burger King? A &W?**

 **A/N: Rather go to Buffalo Wild Wings.**

 **Ahsoka: Buffalo Wild Wings. Yes. Let's go. My treat. Come on. *Carefully leads him out of the house and they walk to Buffalo Wild Wings. Leaving the house empty. No one in the building. Not a soul. Why are you still reading this chapter?***


	3. Yes you!

**God damn it. It's Monday. And a certain author and teen Togruta were talking about a certain Star Wars story.**

 **"** **Well, I just don't get why you can't type another chapter or make any of these changes before you leave." Ahsoka said in frustration.**

 **"** **Well I don't wake up that early to do that and I need to get to school." The 16 year old story writer said.**

 **"** **Then why don't you work on the story when you get home?" Ahsoka asked.**

 **"** **Homework. Is the reason I don't update when I get home." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Which is why, I need you to do the updating when it isn't the weekend."**

 **Ahsoka looked confused. She looked over both her shoulders to see if he was talking to someone behind her. "ME?!" She asked, pointing at herself.**

 **"** **YES YOU! I need you to update the story while I'm busy." GhostFang said as he put on his hooded leather jacket.**

 **"** **S-so I get to be THE AUTHOR?!" Ahsoka said in excitement.**

 **"** **Well not 24/7." Ghost said.**

 **"** **Doesn't matter, I'll take what I can get. How do you have your powers? Are they in your glasses?" Takes his glasses off his face, much to his protest and put them on her face. "Oh my God. What is your prescription?" She says as she looks around at every blurred thing.**

 **"** **Give me those! Yee who writes the stories, holds the power." GhostFang says as he puts his glasses back on.**

 **"** **Oh, really?" she tests this out by snapping her fingers and a bucket of fried chicken appears on the desk. She's impressed so she snaps her fingers again and a basket of six kittens appears on GhostFang's bed (just so you know, they're in his room). "Aw." Ahsoka just melts (not literally) at the sight of the six adorable kittens.**

 **"** **Ok, their cute, but you can't just abuse the power." GhostFang said.**

 **"** **Come on, we're going to miss the bus." GhostFang's 13 year old brother said from the front door.**

 **"** **OK, BE RIGHT THERE! I got to go, don't abuse the power." He said.**

 **"** **Ok, but hold on, there's just one more thing I need to do with 'the power'." She snapped her fingers and nothing happened.**

 **"** **Grgreingwi— whui infi. AHEOIREIOG!" GhostFang realized she just took away his vocal cords.**

 **"** **Hehehe. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" She asked with a smirk.**

 **"** **RGER STHR TSHTR HRSNTRET ERHEHE!" He yelled at her.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. She snapped her fingers again.**

 **"** **You're lucky I don't hit girls!" GhostFang growled.**

 **"** **Nope, don't want to hear that." She snapped her fingers again and GhostFang could no longer speak.**

 **"** **EWGWE!" He said/yelled as he walked out the front door.**

 **"** **Oh wait, do I get to sit in your chair?" She asked him as she snapped her fingers.**

 **"** **No, stay out of my new chair." He yelled at her. He's lucky that she forgot to take away his vocal cords again.**

 **"** **Ok! Don't worry! I won't sit in your chair! I won't! Nope! Not going to happen! Not going to sit in the Chair!" She said as she nodded her head with a cheesy smile. When he was out of sight she said to herself, "Oh, I'm sitting in the chair." And she sat in the chair.**

 **She realized how lonely it is to be the only one in the house, so she decided to call a friend over. "Aw damn it I'm out of minuets. Guess I'll have to send a text. Now, who to text? Mable? No. Barriss? No, she has a date to get ready for. Ventress isn't even an option. Astrid? No, no not after she betrayed Hiccup by going behind his back and fucking some other guy, that bitch. She doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as him! (Oh. I smell some romance in Ahsoka's desires) *** **clears** **throat* Anyway. Norman? Nah, he's on vacation with his family. Tracer? Yeah, yeah Tracer. She and I are good friends." Starts texting. [Hey. Do u want 2 come over?] She waited for a few seconds and then she heard the little ding sound.** ** _[I don't know.]_** **She thought for a second. She then looked at her leg when she felt some small pressure on it and saw one of the kittens wanting attention, then an idea came to mind. [There are 6 little kittens here.] She waited for two second until she got a reply.** ** _[Be right there!]_** **"Kittens. Gets her every time." She said triumphantly.**

 **She waited for ten minutes till there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was greeted by a, "Where are the kitties?" from none other than Tracer. They talked for half an hour and played with the kittens. "So he left this story in your hands?" Tracer asked her.**

 **"** **Not 24/7, but yeah. Where do you think the kittens came from?" Ahsoka replied.**

 **"** **Huh…Want to watch a movie while you type up the next chapter?" Tracer asked.**

 **"** **Yeah sure." They took the bucket of chicken, the kittens, and the computer into the living room. Ahsoka bent down and put in the movie Ghostbusters (the 2016 version). She then sat back down in front of the computer as Tracer came back into the room with a big bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka then hit play on the extended edition for the movie as she posted how she became the author of the next few chapters. {"Ok everyone. I would like for you to know that GhosFang wants to change this story to a crossover between Star Wars the clone wars and Star Wars the force unleashed. Also going to fix some mistakes that he missed in the last two chapters and a few in the description. Hope I didn't/don't make any. Also, AT/N means Ahsoka Tanos notes. Alright, peace out."}**


	4. Chapter 3

**Victims: aren't we all? - Eric Draven/The Crow**

 **Ahsoka: Ok, GhostFang made a mistake. GruffMage7653, Fangrl, and JayFan67 were not the first ones to read the story, but they were the first to review.**

 **Tracer: Yeah. They're pretty nice, but uh, hey… do you like the TV show Supernatural?**

 **Ahsoka: Um…yeah you'd have to be a dumbass to not like it.**

 **Tracer: I know right. Do you like the game Overwatch?**

 **Ahsoka: Do you?**

 **Tracer: YES! It is my game after all. Anyway, I got a question for every story writer out there. Uh… What the fuck is wrong with you people?**

 **Ahsoka: TRACER! You can't just say that to the audience! *Said through clenched teeth***

 **Tracer: Well come on! I'm sure that these people like both of those things and NO ONE has made a Supernatural/Overwatch crossover.**

 **Ahsoka: Well that's not going to last.**

 **Tracer: …What?**

 **Ahsoka: GhostFang was thinking, THINKING, about making a story like that, but all he's got is the description though. Here, I'll leave that description at the end of the story and let the people decide.**

 **Tracer: Ok. Can't wait.**

 **Ahsoka: Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Three weeks. Three force damn weeks. That's how long it's been since Ahsoka died, and Anakin hasn't gotten over it. And he isn't the only one. Sure Obi-wan was depressed the first week, but he managed to bounce back like he always does. The same could not be said about Padme. She and Ahsoka had become best friends the day they met, and she could barely think without seeing Ahsoka in the same room as her. She thought she was losing her mind. Anakin… was no better. In fact… he was worse.

Anakin, at the moment, was in Padme's apartment. Just sitting on the couch staring off into the distance of Coruscant. He and Padme had just got back from Naboo. It's not easy stopping a war between the Gungans and the Naboo. Especially when Dooku was there.

Anakin then looked to the small object on the table in front of him. Ahsoka's lightsaber. He still kept it, and sometimes he would take it on a mission with him and use it to brake some droids. He closed his eyes and remembered all the times they had.

The good: "Race you to the top." "I'll give you a head start." "Your mistake!"

The bad: "Grate! You woke the baby!" "I'm a little busy here!"

And the downright snippy: "Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, _Skyguy_." **(AT/N: All underlined content are memories and flashbacks. Also I chose those moments from the Clone Wars movie was because they were the first ones that came to mind.)**

He wanted her back. He wanted the person that he thought of as a daughter, a sister even, back in his life. But… she was gone… forever. He sensed a sadness take a seat next to him and knew that his secret wife, Padme, had walked into the room. She laid her head down on his chest as he opened his eyes. He felt her sadness rise and his shirt start to get a little wet. He followed her gaze and it landed on the lightsaber of the fallen padawan. He knew that she couldn't look at it without crying uncontrollably. But, the damage was done now.

Luckily, however, his communicator went off and it distracted the both of them from the lightsaber. Anakin turned it on and heard Rex's voice. "General, we have another assignment."

"Again? This is like, what, the fifth assignment this week alone?" He said in frustration. He knew why the council kept giving him these extra missions, he wasn't blind. They said it was just to keep him busy, but he knew it was just to keep his mind off of Ahsoka's death.

"Sorry sir. But General Windo—" Rex started, but was cut off by Anakin.

"I know, I know. What's the mission?" He asked.

"It seems the Separatist have built a base on the planet Kashyyyk. We are to assist General Luminara and the 41st Stormtrooper Legion in capturing it." Rex replied. Separatist. That's a name that Anakin hates. He could feel a strong hatred coming from Padme. She had gained the same feelings about the Separatist as he did, but she still didn't think fighting was the solution.

Anakin sighed. "Alright. I'll be right there." He then deactivated hiss communicator. He turned to Padme to tell her that he has to leave. But before he could utter a single word, he felt her lips slam into his as she gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

When their lips parted she looked into his eyes and said, "Make them pay."

He nodded as he stood up and left. But before he stepped into the elevator, he turned around and extended his hand. And through the Force, Ahsoka's lightsaber shot off of the table and went into his hand. Then, he left.

With Padme all alone, she started to silently cry. 3PO was deactivated, so she didn't have to listen to his questions on way she was crying.

But while she was in emotional pain, someone very dark was enjoying the pain that Ahsoka Tano's death brought the Chosen One. It actually helped push his plans along much more than he thought they would. He even thinks that he can accelerate his plans to begin with a Separatist invasion on Coruscant and his 'kidnaping' next month. All it would take now was for Skywalker to kill Dooku and then maybe the death of his secret wife can send him over the edge into the Dark side. Then, and only then... Darth Sidious will have both a new apprentice and the galaxy in the palm of his hands. But for some reason… he couldn't shake the feeling that Ahsoka Tano's story wasn't over.

 ***Meanwhile on Kashyyyk. Two days later. In Ahsoka's mind.***

Ahsoka's eyes opened with a start. She was laying on her back, and she noticed that she wasn't strapped down to a table. She stood up and looked herself over. She was wearing her normal clothes and _not_ that horrible suit. She looked around the black void that she stood in the middle of. Or, at least she thinks she's standing in the middle of it. There was nothing for miles, or was it yards, maybe the end of this void was only ten feet away?

But then, she saw something. Something, or some _one_ , was coming towards her. She squinted to try and see who it was, then she could see clearly that it was a clone trooper, a pilot. When he came closer, Ahsoka couldn't believe who it was. It was "A-Axe?"

There was no doubt, this was in fact the same clone that died when she led a squadron against the Separatist blockade over Ryloth. Even with his helmet on, he didn't look to happy. "I trusted you. I put my life in your hands and you let me, an entire squadron, and a cruiser die." He paused for a brief moment for his words to take their effect on Ahsoka, to let her know that he blamed her for his death. "How could you?" He whispered, it was loud enough for her to hear it.

"It's her nature." A female voice said.

Ahsoka turned around and standing there was "Kalifa?" She looked the same as when they first met.

Kalifa had a look of anger across her face. "People die around you Ahsoka. Don't you see that? Where ever you go, someone ends up dead… Because they trusted _you_." After she said that, people started to appear around her. A lot were clones, and others… were different.

There was Master Piell, Echo, Tucker, Slammer, and a lot of others (mostly clones). They all looked pissed. They started to say some mean things to her like, "You're the reason this happened to me" or "I trusted you" or even "I'm dead because of you", it went on for a few seconds which felt like hours for Ahsoka. Then they started yelling these things at her.

She couldn't take it anymore, tears began to build in her eyes and one or two slid down her face. She couldn't handle this, most of these people were her friends and the way they were talking, yelling at her… she just wanted to do the same thing when some bullies in the temple made fun of and hurt her for not being as strong as them before she was assigned to Anakin… runaway to a secluded area and just cry her heart out. She tried to run and push her way through the crowd, but she was violently pushed back down. She didn't feel any pain when she hit the ground… well, physical pain at least. For her heart shattered like glass. She couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore. She cried and cried as loud as she could. Once in a while, in between sobs she would scream, "ITS N-NOT MY F-FAULT! *sob/sniffle* I'M S-SORRY!"

"NOT SORRY ENOUGH!" Kalifa screamed as she kicked Ahsoka in the side of the stomach.

She couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't take it anymore. If she had her lightsabers with her right now, she would use them to kill herself just to make them stop. She slowly looked up and standing there was Dooku, Ieross, Ventress, and a Zabrak she believed was known as Savage Opress. The only four dark siders she's seen (she's seen Savage from a hologram that showed the results of his first mission on Eedit).

"They don't care about you." Ventress said.

"They don't need you." Savage growled.

"They don't want you." Ieross sneered.

Ahsoka felt broken. She started to feel abandoned. She never thought that she would be forgotten by the Republic, by the entire Jedi order. THAT… that, really pushed her.

"But… you are always wan **ted** **b** ** _y th_** ** _e_** **_Dark Side_**." Dooku said. But at the end of his sentence, his voice took a more dark and demonic tone. That's when _he_ appeared. A Pau'an wearing red and black clothes. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she rubbed a bite mark on her arm.

 **"** **You are wondering how I'm here. Well, when I bit you, I didn't just put the dark side in you. I put a small, little piece of me in there as well. I'm not something these little, 'nanobots', are creating to deceive you."** The Son, crouched down so he was at eye level with her and whispered, **"I. Am. Real."** He stood up and extended his hand out, waiting for her to take it. **"The darkness awaits."** Slowly, but surly, her hand started to slowly reach out to take his. She knew that the second she touched his hand, she would be consumed by the dark side. She was inches, centimeters, from taking his hand and becoming one with the dark si—

 **"** **Enough!"** Everybody except for Ahsoka and The Son all disappeared and standing there, behind Ahsoka was The daughter. Ahsoka has a pretty good idea on how she was here. 'Same as The Son, except she gave her life force to save me.' Ahsoka thought. **"You will NOT pull her into the dark side."**

 **"** **It is not your choice to make! It's hers."** The Son said, pointing at The daughter then at Ahsoka, just to make his-his point. The daughter looked at the frightened padawan that she gave the very last of her life for and gave her a reassuring smile before she sent a glare at her brother.

 **"** **Well. Perhaps she needs guidance from… someone else."** The Son must have known who she was talking about because he sent her a glare before they both disappeared into a fog of light and dark. Ahsoka slowly stood up and looked around. She began to hear footsteps, yet she saw no one. She turned around 360 degrees and finally spotted someone walking towards her.

He was human. A brown hood covering his eyes, a brown cape just as long as Barris' cape was draped over his shoulders, grey chest armor, brown sleeves, black boots, brown pants and a brown kama, but what caught Ahsoka's attention was a lightsaber attached to his belt. When he was three feet away from her he looked up. Ahsoka looked into his soft brown eyes and felt safe.

He gave her a warm smile, wiped away a stray tear that was on her cheek and said, "Ahsoka. You're so beautiful… just like her." That voice! It's the same one she heard in the lab. The same one that told her not to give in to her hatred and need for vengeance against Dooku. **(AT/N: Reread the first chapter if this doesn't make sense to you.)** Then, just like The Son and The Daughter, he vanished. Ahsoka didn't want him to leave. How did he know her name? What did he mean by 'just like her'? Just like who? Who was he? And why does she automatically trust him?

"No. No, WAIT! WAIT, DON'T GO! PLEASE! WHO ARE YOU?! PLEASE COME BACK!" Ahsoka started to run in a random direction until she tripped over her own feet. She sat up and hugged her knees and started to cry. She doesn't know how long she cried. Minutes? Hours? She didn't know. She was all alone.

That's when she heard his voice. "Ahsoka." She looked up at the sky as if he was flying.

"D-Dent?" She asked in hope.

"Ahsoka, if you can hear me, hang in there… We've got company." He said. Ahsoka looked confused. 'C-company?' she thought to herself. Then she heard blaster fire.

 ***Meanwhile in the real world***

Anakin was slashing at droid after droid with both his lightsaber and Ahsoka's lightsaber. He had a pretty simple fight pattern. Block, dough, attack, repeat. Rex was on his right with Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss on his left. They were making their way to the center room. The 501st and the 41st Stormtrooper Legion were all destroying the battle droid manufacturing machines.

Battle droids don't usually think, but if there was one thought on their minds right now it was 'Why did Dooku tell Ieross that he didn't need to be here anymore?'

They made their way down the hall and to a set of doors. Anakin could sense a familiar presence on the other side. He groaned and used a powerful Force push which sent the doors flying and destroying three super battle droids, the fourth was shot by Rex and two other clones that came. The two extra clones ran into the room and grabbed both of Dr. Nuvo vindi's arms. Anakin and Luminara approached the good doctor while Barriss looked around.

"Well, well, well. Let me guess. Naboo let you out on parole, right?" Anakin joked. He wasn't in a good mood, but he always found the time to tell one, maybe two puns a day. Vindi only smirked at him. 'You have noking to vorry about.' He thought to himself.

Barriss continued to look at all the tech and machinery. Then, she heard something moving around behind one of the ridiculously big computer. She activated her lightsaber and charged whatever it was. She then pointed the tip of the blade at a B1 battle droid with a small dent in its head. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" It screamed. She was about to take this droids head off, but… something in the back of her mind just told her not to. So she grabbed it by the arm and pulled/dragged it to Masters Skywalker and Luminara. When they saw her coming, the masters looked confused and the doctor looked socked then mad as hell.

"Masters. I found this droid behind one of the monitors. I was going to destroy it but… it feels as if the Force doesn't want me to." Barriss said.

"I feel it to." Luminara said.

"Well, I don't. I say we just brake this thing like all the others." Anakin said. The droid backed up into the wall behind it. Now Vindi was scared. Scared because they were SO close to discovering his secret lab.

"W-wa-wait wait. Y-you don't have to destroy me. I-I know somethings. Like a BIG secret this place has." The droid begged. Now Vindi was terrified of them finding the lab, and his little science far project.

"Troopers take the doctor away." Anakin said. The clones nodded and took Vindi to a cell on the Resolute. Anakin turned back to the droid. "What secret?" the droid said nothing, it just slowly pulled a lever down and the secret door opened.

"There will be two commando droids at the end of the hall. I suggest using a droid pumper to take care of them." It told them. Anakin nodded to Rex and he threw a droid pumper down the hall. After a few seconds, they all (Dent included) went down to the room on the other side of the door.

When they went through the door, there, in the middle of the room, was a young Togruta girl on an operating table. The armor she was wearing was… horrific. Her hands were covered in a black, leather glove gauntlet, with long, sharp, metal claws on each of the fingertips. There were tan metal shoulder pads, a silver metal rib like chest plate, a tan metal helmet with a T shaped visor like a Mandalorian helmet, all the other clothes were made of ether black or grey skin tight leather, multiple belts, and black armored boots, and a black skirt that reached from her waist to her ankles.

"W-what is this thing?" Master Luminara asked. Barriss picked up a datapad and started reading what was on it. Anakin walked over to the right side of the operating table to take a closer look at who, or what, she was. He just didn't notice her finger start to twitch.

Barriss was half way done reading the datapad. It told what Dooku had planned for her. Something about her being the first Jedi hunter? The word, Inquisitor showed up a few times so it must be what she's called. But then, she found a name. A name that made her eyes widen. It was the name of a dead girl, back from the grave. "Masters!" She almost screamed. Both masters looked at her. "This girl is—" Barriss never got to finish that sentence. The girl's hand shot off of the table so fast and so powerful that she broke the restraint on her wrist. She grabbed Anakin's cybernetic hand with her own.

Anakin got startled and was about to defend himself until the girl said, _"Master. Help me."_ Then, she fell unconscious. Anakin was the most shocked in the entire room. The voice was distorted, but Anakin would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sir?" Rex asked in an attempt to snap him out of it.

"I want her in the med bay of the Resolute, now! And take this droid to the detention center for interrogation!" Anakin yelled. Rex did so without question. He's heard of the phrase 'hell have no fury like a woman scorned'. Well, he's come up with a phrase himself: 'hell is not as scary as a pissed off General Skywalker'.

Anakin didn't know how. But one thing was certain…

Ahsoka is alive.

 **AT/N: And cut.**

 **Tracer: Alright, yeah, description for Overwatch/Supernatural crossover story. Now.**

 **AT/N: Alright, alright, alright, yeesh. And people say I'm bossy. *Tracer sends her a look.***

 **What if when Amara cast Lucifer out of Castiel's vessel, he was sent to a different universe? Now in a vessel that he doesn't remember getting permission to possess, he has to live in the world of Overwatch. But what will he do? Will he help people and be the angle he was meant to be? Or will this new world burn? Watch out Overwatch and Talon, you never know what side he'll choose.**

 **AT/N: Alright, that's the description. Now, Tracer will you please do the disclaimer?**

 **Tracer: Sure. "Please review with feedback and constructive criticism, and also comment on whether or not GhostFang should make that Overwatch/Supernatural crossover story. And if you say no, then I suggest that YOU try to make something like that."**

 **AT/N: Wow. That was pretty good.**

 **Tracer: Thanks. *snaps fingers* Oh, almost forgot again. *picks up a Santa hat off of the floor and puts it on Ahsoka's head* Merry Christmas everybody!**

 **AT/N: *chuckles* Yeah, Merry Christmas. Alright, Bye.**

 **Tracer: See ya.**


	5. Happy Holidays

**Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

 **Ahsoka: Or happy Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate.**

 **A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the holidays. We know we are.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, we're having a party tonight. We're inviting all our friends. *starts counting off her fingers* Tracer, Barriss, Anakin, Winston, Dipper, Mable, even Ventress, and Norman.**

 **A/N: Actually, Norman is still on vacation in Hawaii. *they're talking about Norman Badcock from Paranorman* But we do have other people coming like Widowmaker, Mercy, Astrid, Soos, Hiccup, Stan and Ford, Ezra, Wendy said she's bringing pizza—**

 **Ahsoka: Wait. Hiccups coming? *GhostFang nods* And so is Astrid?**

 **A/N: So is Snotlout, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And no, I didn't tell Hiccup that Astrid was coming. I didn't even invite her, she invited herself.**

 **Ahsoka: That bitch.**

 **A/N: Yeah I'm not a fan of her ether. By the way, don't get into a cat with Astrid, again. We don't need the party to get ruined, it needs to last till dawn. *Ahsoka frowns and looks away.***

 **Ahsoka: Fine… *smiles and looks at him* You said it needs to last till dawn? *he nods* Party don't stop till the brake of dawn?**

 **A/N: *he smiles* Party don't stop till the brake of dawn! *they high five* I love that. Alright everybody, we got to get going, lots of things to plan. BYE!**

 **Ahsoka: SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 4

**I quote John Lennon: "I don't believe in Beatles, I just believe in me." - Ferris Buller and I guess John Lennon?**

 **A/N: -wapish- Top of the morning to ya ladies, my name is GhostFang GF and welcome back, TO MONSTER OF THE FORCE! *he says this in an Irish ascent that could be considered raciest***

 **Ahsoka: *takes headache medicine* Really? A Jacksepticeye reference? I know he's your favorite Youtuber but come on.**

 **A/N: First, don't flame on Jacksepticeye, he is AWESOME. *Ahsoka rolls her eyes, she's more into PewDiePie* And second, are you ok?**

 **Ahsoka: No. Not really. *picks up a small glass cup with the leftover eggnog from the Christmas party in it* I think I still have a hangover from the Christmas party… or I'm still wasted. And I don't know why, the party was two days ago, or by the time this chapter is posted it will be at least two or three weeks ago.**

 **A/N: Well maybe, *takes the cup away from her before it can touch her lips* it's because you keep drinking the leftover eggnog from the party that's drowning in vodka.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, that'll do it. Oh man, mistakes were made that day. Legendary mistakes were made.**

 **A/N: Yeah, but it wasn't all that bad. You and Astrid didn't get into a fight. And we learned some new things about our friends that we didn't already know. Like Tracer is a lesbian. Did not know that until she told us that she had invited her girlfriend to come with her.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah. Alright, are we done with opening credits? I got a headache and I want to go laydown.**

 **A/N: Sure go ahead. Alright everyone let's start the story. Oh, by the way. *looks around to make sure Ahsoka is gone* I didn't tell Ahsoka that Tracer and her girlfriend, Emily, had sex in Ahsoka's bed at the** **Christmas party. Shhh, don't tell Ahsoka. Are you going to keep it a secret? Review if you're going to keep it a secret. I think I can trust you. Can I? I think I can.**

"Ahsoka. What happened to you?" Barriss silently asked her sleeping companion.

She was the only other person in the medical room with Ahsoka. The medical droid had left a few minutes ago. She was watching over her while Masters Luminara and Skywalker interrogate that B1 battle droid. She was wondering how that was going. She decided to meditate, so she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes.

 ***Meanwhile in the detention center***

Dent was pretty on edge. He sat uncomfortably in his seat. He was looking at the two Jedi and the clone captain with fear running through his wires. The human Jedi had a glare on his face that could make a rancor cower in fear. The Mirialan Jedi had a neutral look. He couldn't see the clone's face, but he had a feeling that was a good thing. The human Jedi took a few steps forward until he was standing over the poor droid.

"So—" Anakin started, but was interrupted by the droid.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THE THIRD DEGREE! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK! MY FIRST ASSIGNMENT WAS BEING A GUNNER ON A FRIGATE, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STOP YODA FROM MAKING A TREATY WITH THE TOYDARIANS BUT WHEN THEY LAUNCHED THE ESCAPE PODS I PURPOSELY MISSED EVERY ONE AND JUST SAID IT WAS IN MY PROGRAMING TO BE A BAD SHOT! THEN, I WAS ASSIGNED TO BE ONE OF WAT TAMBOR'S PILOTS FOR HIS SHUTTLE TO LEAVE RYLOTH, BUT HIS TACTICAL DROID TOOK IT HIMSELF SAYING THAT TAMBOR WAS A FOOL! THEN I WAS SENT ON A RESCUE MISSION TO SAVE GENERAL GRIEVOUS FROM THE PLANET SALEUCAMI! THEN…" The droid kept rambling on and on about its old assignments and its three interrogators didn't know what to do. So they just stood there and listened to the terrified droid. Unknown to them, Ahsoka started to stir in her soon the end sleep.

 ***Back in the medical room***

Barriss' head started to tilt forward until she jolted awake. 'I must have fallen asleep. Strange, I don't usually fall asleep during meditation. It must be all this stress.' She stood up and looked around. For some reason she felt… cold. Like a darkness was in the room with them.

She heard metal clattering. She looked at Ahsoka to see if it was her moving her clawed fingers (they have yet to remove the armor). She hasn't moved. Barriss looked behind her and saw every small thing that wasn't bolted down started to float in midair, even her lightsaber unclipped from her belt and floated in front of her face until she grabbed it.

"Ok, now that's completely normal." She sarcastically said. She yelped in fear and covered her head when all the lightbulbs blew up. She slowly stood back up and looked around. The only light source now was the heart rate monitor that was hooked up to Ahsoka. "Yeeeeeeeaaah. That's a good sign." With her lightsaber held tightly in her hand, she carefully walked around the room to try and find the source of this dark side.

She walked passed the door and locked it so the intruder couldn't leave the room…or enter the room. She had to protect Ahsoka. She walked passed the small table with empty syringes. She passed by the still beeping heart monitor that was next to Ahsoka's empty bed. She had to find this possible Sith Acolyte that was on the ship. She needed to protect Ahso—

Wait a minute. She passed by the still beeping heart monitor that was next to Ahsoka's _empty_ bed? Key word: empty.

Barriss took four steps backwards and looked at the bed. No Ahsoka. Where could she be? The heart monitor was still beeping, so she is still hooked up to it. But where the hell is she?

She turned around and saw a figure standing in front of her. She didn't even have time to scream before this, thing, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. The creature lifted Barriss up with her back still against the wall. Barriss was running out of air. She looked at her attacker and was shocked to see it was _Ahsoka_ that was strangling her.

Many thoughts went through her head. Like, 'Why is she doing this?!' and 'What have the Separatist done to her?', but the most important thought she had was 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!' **(A/N: No one does)** She only had two options. She could beg Ahsoka to not kill her, or she can never experience intercourse.

"A-Ahso-ka. P-p-please." She gaged out. Ahsoka seemed to be thinking about it. Then, finally, she let go of Barriss. She fell to the floor gaging and coughing. She looked up at Ahsoka who was terrifying to say the least. The helmet, the chest armor, the boots, the claws, she looked like she was made for war. Barriss slowly stood up and looked at her. "Ahsoka?"

 _"_ _Where is my lord?"_ her voice was cold, harsh, distorted, but it was still Ahsoka's voice.

"Where is… Who?" Barriss asked. She wasn't sure if she heard right. Because that sentence made Ahsoka sound like a Sith.

 _"_ _My lord."_ Ahsoka took a step forward. Barriss started to back away until her back was once again up against the wall. _"My master."_ Ahsoka's face was inches from Barriss' face. _"Where is Anakin Skywalker?"_

"Master Skywalker?" Barriss asked. She remembered that the datapad that she was reading said she was supposed to be a Jedi hunter. 'Could Master Skywalker be her first target?' She thought.

'How ignorant is she?' Ahsoka thought to herself. _"He is my lord. Where is he?"_ Ahsoka clarified.

"Oh. He's… He's in the detention center. Interrogating a battle droid." Barriss said.

 _"_ _A battle droid?"_ Ahsoka questioned.

"Y-yes. A B1 battle droid with a dent in its head."

'A dent in its…? Dent. Dent!' Ahsoka thought, then she said, _"Dent."_

"What?" Barriss asked.

 _"_ _The droid's name. His name is Dent."_ Ahsoka said. _"He's my friend."_

That really surprised Barriss. The look on her face when Ahsoka said that was comical, but Ahsoka wasn't laughing, in fact she was… WALKING TO THE DOOR! THE DOOR THAT LED INTO A HALLWAY FULL OF CLONE TROOPERS! SOME OF WHICH DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS ON _THEIR_ SIDE! FOR ALL THE CLONES COULD KNOW SHE WAS A SITH ACOLYTE!

Ahsoka ripped off the heart rate monitor and unlocked the door. Barriss had to stop her, she had no idea what danger she was walking into.

"Ahsoka! Wait!" Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's arm and Ahsoka grabbed Barriss' wrist, then she started to squeeze her wrist really hard. Barriss dropped to her knees in pain. It felt like her wrist was about to brake. 'Ahsoka was never THIS strong!' When she finally let go, Barriss cradled her injured wrist before she felt a sharp pain from a boot strike her in the jaw. She wasn't knocked unconscious, but she did hit the wall on the other end of the room. She could taste a bit of her blood swimming in her mouth with something hard as well. She spat out whatever was in her mouth and not only did her crimson red blood hit the floor, but also a tooth. 'Well, guess I can schedule a dentist appointment after all.' She looked back up and saw that the door was open, and Ahsoka wasn't there. "Uh oh."

 ***Meanwhile in the halls***

CT-5385, also known as Tup, walked down the hall with the other eleven clone that he was with. They were all in single file order, two lines, six clones in each, same old same old. At first, he was excited to be in the 501st, who wouldn't? But after two months of being nothing but a security guard on the Resolute, he was starting to regret his decision to request to be here.

He couldn't fight any droids, he couldn't blow up any tanks, and no one told him anything. Like, for example, why was General Skywalker and General Unduli interrogating a battle droid? His thoughts were interrupted when the clone behind him shouted, "What the hell is that thing?!"

All the other clones looked in the direction that the one who shouted was pointing his DC-15S blaster. There, they saw something that can be only described as monster. It was a Togruta girl wearing a suit of armor made for war. Her hands were covered in a black, leather glove gauntlet, with long, sharp, metal claws on each of the fingertips. There were tan metal shoulder pads, a silver metal rib like chest plate, a tan metal helmet with a T shaped visor like a Mandalorian helmet, all the other clothes were made of ether black or grey skin tight leather, multiple belts, and black armored boots, and a black skirt that reached from her waist to her ankles. **(A/N: I'm getting tired of using the same description for the Sith Stalker Armor.)** So much for the same old same old.

They all took a defensive stance and aimed their DC-15S blasters at her. "HALT!" Tup shouted.

 _"_ _Stand. Aside."_ She said. Her voice was metallic and raspy.

One of the troopers fired his blaster and hit her in the side of her stomach. She only took one step backwards before looking at her wound and continued walking toward them. Someone else fired his blaster and it hit her in the chest. It looked like she didn't even notice it. Two more troopers fired and she didn't stop walking. Now all the troopers started shooting her and she kept walking. Her hand shot up and all the clones went flying ten feet back.

Tup only lost consciousness for a good three to seven seconds. When he opened his eyes again he saw a black boot and the bottom of a long skirt five feet away from his face. He slowly looked up and saw who he believes is a Sith acolyte. He slowly reaches for the closest blaster, but before he can even touch it the intruder stomped on it and it smashed into pieces. 'Yup, I'm dead.' He thought to himself.

 _"_ _I don't have time for this."_ She said.

She walked away down the hall and to the elevator. She walked into it and pushed a button. The doors closed and she was gone.

"G-got ta… warn the Generals." Tup said. He looked at his communicator and saw it was destroyed. "Ugh. I'll have to use someone else's." Luckily for him, there were eleven unconscious clone troopers to choose from.

 ***Meanwhile back with Dent***

"THEN AFTER I LOST MY POSITION IN THE CITADEL CONTROL ROOM, I GOT TRANSFERRED TO THE LAB YOU FOUND ME IN AND NOW HERE WE ARE! Please, please I told you all you wanted to know so PLEASE DON'T MELT ME DOWN!" Dent got done explaining himself and just wanted it to stop. But, really, Anakin didn't even asked him a single question. In fact Anakin, Luminara and Rex were just dumbfounded and utterly confused as to what they had just heard. This droid had just given them his entire life story out of fear. Anakin was a little more confused than anyone in the room, all he said was 'So' and the droid told them enough information that they could wright an autobiography.

"I think I'm starting to like this clanker." Rex said in amusement.

Anakin got to eye level with the droid. "Ok. Um, 591? That's your operating number, right?" He asked.

"Yes. But my first—and only— friend named me Dent. So please call me Dent." The dro— Dent said.

"Ok, but I'm not interested in your friend. I want to know what you were doing in that lab. What were you doing to Ahsoka Tano? Dent." Anakin asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know about my friend." Dent replied.

"I don't! I just want to know what you were doing to Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said angrily.

"Yeah, I know. Ahsoka is my friend." Now that stunned everyone in the room. "I know what your all thinking. 'Why would Ahsoka be friends with a battle droid?' Well, I have a different programing than other battle droids, and I was the only one to comfort her during her time in that place. She was the one to name me Dent. I know more about the suit she's wearing than anyone else on this ship… also I know a bit about her cybernetics."

"Wait, cybernetics?" Luminara asked.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh. Her left eye had to be replaced, as well as her right hand just below her elbow. She didn't need them, but her left arm has cybernetic implants. With her left arm she can rip a droid's internal wiring out." Dent said.

Anakin was about to say more when Rex's com link went off. "Captain Rex!" a distressed clone trooper said.

"What is it trooper? I'm kind of busy here." Rex answered.

"Sir, there is an intruder on board of the ship. I think she's a Sith acolyte." The trooper said.

"If that's the case then shoot to kill." Anakin barked into his com.

The clone responded, "Yes si—"

"Delay that order!" At the sound of Barriss' voice, everyone was confused. "Masters, it's not an intruder it's Ahsoka. She's just trying to get to the detention center and free 'Dent'." After she said that, the doors to the elevator blew open and out came the armored Ahsoka. All the clones except for Rex aimed their weapons at her.

"Stand down! Now!" Rex shouted. All the troops hesitated, but complied. Ahsoka walked over to Dent's cell as the two Jedi and clone exited it, Dent left the cell as well but stayed behind Luminara. Ahsoka stepped in front of Anakin and just stared at him. Everyone didn't know what she would do. Would she attack them? Would she say a snippish comment to Anakin? However, they didn't expect for her to drop to her knees and kneel in front of Skywalker.

 _"_ _My lord."_ She said. That surprised them more than…um…ok let's be honest, they haven't exactly had a normal day, now have they?

Everyone that wasn't Ahsoka all looked at Dent. The droid was staring at his feet when he got the feeling that they were looking at him. He looked up and saw all the eyes on him.

"What?" He asked. This day just got longer.

 **A/N: Ok, longest chapter so far, and that's going to have to be a wrap. Ahsoka is still asleep so sorry if you were expecting some funny author's notes. Also I have some ideas on other stories I'm thinking of making. Review your feedback on if I should go through with them.**

 **How to train your dragon and Overwatch crossover**

 **How to train your dragon and Shadow of Mordor crossover**

 **Star wars the Clone Wars and Gravity Falls crossover**

 **Supernatural and Overwatch crossover (but you already knew that)**

 **Ghost Rider and Overwatch crossover**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think of those story ideas. Ok, bye.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. - Albus Dumbledore**

 **A/N: Ok. First I would like to thank Darth Bane01 for reviewing the story. Second, he…she…it had a very good question:** ' **can you explain why she sees anakin as lord and why she choked barriss. what causes this sudden violent side to come out in ahsoka?'**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah what's up with that?**

 **A/N: Well I won't explain that, but Dent will. He might not be a medical droid, but he did study everything they did to her. Technology and biology. He knows what's going on with her and he's going to let everyone who listens know. And the second thing I wanted to tell you is that sometime in the middle of this chapter will venture into M rated material, like talk of (just talk) rape, sex and (not in 100% detail) nudity.**

 **Ahsoka: Sounds good. And speaking of good, are we still good on our plans for tonight?**

 **A/N: Yep. You, Tracer, Hiccup, and I will be watching Rouge One in the Livingroom. And I know that the movie hasn't come out on DVD yet, but it pays off to basically have the powers of a God.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah. Alright, now let's get on with the story.**

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. You can do this. It's just a simple presentation… Oh Dent, you're screwed." Right now, you're listening to Dent failing to give himself a pep talk.

You see, he was asked (ordered) to let Anakin, Master Luminara, and the holograms of three members of the Jedi council know what has happened to Ahsoka. Him and Barriss both figured it would be easier to make a visualized presentation of her… problem. He already has the presentation made, he was just very nervous. Ahsoka wasn't any help at all. She was just sitting cross-legged on the floor meditating. Meditating. MEDITATING! According to Anakin, she hates meditating. It's boring to her. And yet, here she is, in the meeting room, just listening to Dent muttering to himself while she focuses on the force.

Dent looked at her and said in an annoyed tone, "You know, I could use some motivation to calm me down. Or even some moral support." **(A/N: You heard him people! He needs the moral!)** Ahsoka didn't say anything. "You're no help." Dent mumbled.

The door opened (which startled Dent) and Anakin, Luminara, Rex, Barriss, two clone troopers, and a medical droid came into the room. The only three that didn't take a seat were the two clone troopers and the medical droid. The medical droid wants to know all there is about what they did to her. Then the holograms of Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda appeared in the other chairs. Yoda and Obi-wan both gave Dent a kind smile while Windu had a stoic, emotionless look that sent shivers through Dent's circuity.

Dent's presentation would first talk about the cybernetics that Ahsoka now has (a request from the medical droid). Explaining the cybernetics was going to take 5 to 15 minutes. It was going to be a long day, well…even longer.

"Ok. Here we go." Dent said, as he started the presentation.

 ***Meanwhile, on the planet Ggalue (a made up planet because the author couldn't think of any other Separatist planets)***

The sun was starting to come up over the mansion on the mountain that over looked the capital city. The crisp light shown through the balcony window of a large bedroom. In the center of the room, was a circular bed with red sheets and a black canopy. On the bed, under the blankets, a human Sith apprentice laid sprawled out asleep, without any cloths I might add.

As the sun light crawled onto the bed and across his face, waking him up, Ieross refused to open his eyes. So he tried going back to sleep. Although a warm, soft, kind, naked presence had other ideas as it crawled on top of him. He felt two arms slink around his neck. Soft lips pressed up against his, and when they parted he had a small smile on his face.

"It's your personal goal to make sure I'm deprived of sleep, isn't it?" He asked. He opened his eyes thinking it would be useless to go back to sleep. His burning, yellow, amber eyes met a pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes that were staring back into his own. His hand ran up and down her naked back, feeling the many scars on her skin.

"A girls got to have a hobby." She said.

The 'she' in question, was a Lethan Twi'lek wearing absolutely nothing, if it wasn't already clear. She also, happens to be the 13th adopted child of the senator of Ggalue. The scars on her red skin was from the fact that from the moment she was born to when she was 7 years old, she was a slave.

The kind senator that adopted her usually goes to slave markets so he could buy slaves, then later free them. When he saw a small, young, frightened, hurt, little Lethan Twi'lek girl that was for sale, he all but threw his money at the slaver. The senator (who is named Holp Daygoo, by the way) thought that an orphanage was not the best idea for her, so he and his wife decided to adopt her. It took a while, but eventually after a year she got the idea that she was not a slave, but a free person. Not someone's position. He was glad that he got to her first before some disgusting creep that would have raped her the second they were out of public could. And she stayed pure and 'untouched' for years… that is until she met Ieross.

He was supposed to be her bodyguard for a trip she was taking off world. He ended up taking her virginity and being her boyfriend. They both remember that night aboard the ship, two years ago.

 **(Quick flashback)**

The ship was quiet. Most of the organic crew members were in bed now. Senator Daygoo's daughter and her bodyguard were the only ones still awake at the moment. The senator's daughter had fallen in love with Ieross at first sight, and vies versa.

Their rooms were just next to each other so it was easy for them to find each other when they went to bed. They both got to their respective rooms at the same time. They said "hi" to each other and the senator's daughter worked up the courage to ask her 'bodyguard' a question she has been meaning to ask him.

"Hey, want to have sex?" She had asked casually.

Ieross just looked at her, as if thinking it over. On one hand, he would be taking away the purity of his charge. But on another, in his own words, she is fucking sexy hot.

"Sure. Why not?" he said. He then proceeded to speed walk other to her and locked lips with her. They made it into her room and the door closed and that's all you're getting. If you were expecting DETAIL then you've come to the wrong place. This is not a 'Rated M' story. So if you were looking for some dirty stuff, go to a story that is not this one.

 **(End of quick flashback)**

"So…" She said seductively.

"So…mine letting me go back to sleep, Anbell?" Ieross asked his red skinned angle. **(A/N: Ha! Get it? Because her name sounds like angle? I thought it was funny.)**

"What?" Anbell said, sitting up. She was now straddling her lover, with her hands on her hips, and her lekkus weren't the only things that bounced a little when she moved quickly. "You're telling me that you would rather sleep than to _play_ with all this?" When she said 'play' she started to slowly rub her hands up and down her stomach and breast. She smirked when she _felt_ the kind of affect she was having on him. He sat up, using his arms to support him and looked dead into her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I always love to… _play_ , with you." He gave her a small peck on the lips. "It's just that I've had a bit of a crazy week."

"I can guess. That Togruta monster Dooku had Vindi make must be pretty exhausting." She said while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah…so do you think you could let me sleep?" Ieross asked.

"What? No!" When she said that, her smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. Her arms and legs tightened around him as he was brought closer to her naked form. "No! No, no, no. I'm still horny. Its morning, and you know I'm not a morning person. I'm naked, siting on your lap, waiting for you to fuck me senseless. And you just want to go back to sleep?! No! So, Mr. Sith apprentice, you're not going back to sleep any time soon. Hell, I'd even be fine if you forced me onto my knees and raped me." **(A/N: Wow, Ieross has a scary girlfriend)** After she finished that little rant, she stopped straddling him and sat at the end of the bed with her arms crossed and her back turned towards him. Ieross made his way across the bed and when he reached her, he started to kiss her neck. She slightly moaned but still didn't face him. Ieross decided to speak his mind.

"First of all, the definition for 'rape', is unwanted sex. So I wouldn't be raping you if you wanted me to enter you. And second of all, you can be very aggressive." He said. And whatever he said, made her give a small smile.

"Well that aggression is probably from the fact that a Sith lord was my ancestor." She smirked at the memory of Ieross' shocked face when they found out her ancestor was the legendary Sith lord, Darth Talon.

"I'm sorry. I've just now realized how much of a dumbass I was being a minuet ago."

"Yes you were." She was starting to give into the love and pleasure he was giving her, from massaging/groping her breast to slowly caressing her lekkus with his index finger. She let out a long moan that was satisfying to Ieross. Anbell's lust was starting to get the better of her as her nether regions started to become warm and moist. But before they could get any farther, Ieross' communicator started beeping. They both looked at it with annoyance. "Well, that killed the mood." Anbell said. **(A/N: You got to hate it when something interrupts you when you're about to have sex, right?)**

Ieross got off the bed and put his pants back on. Anbell picks up her black bathrobe off of the floor and conceals her body with it. Ieross made his way to the balcony while Anbell stood by the bed and watched. They both know that there was only one person who used that communicator. Ieross set the communicator down, activated it, and bowed before the hologram of Dooku.

"My master." Ieross said.

"Ieross. I would hate to interrupt your time with Miss Daygoo, but something has happened." Dooku said.

"What has happened, my lord?" Ieross said. Anbell has really good hearing so she was listening to the conversation with curiosity.

"Our Togruta friend, Ahsoka Tano, has been found by Anakin Skywalker. She is now in the hands of the Republic." Dooku said.

 ***Back in the meeting room of The Resolute***

"And that's just about everything there is to know about her cybernetics." It was 15 minutes after he began the presentation. The medical droid was glad to have an insight on her surgery. Luminara, Barriss, and Obi-wan looked intrigued when Dent talked about the implants, it would appear that the Separatist had found a way to make organic soldiers just as strong as a Wookie. Anakin looked a little frustrated.

"Yeah. Real interesting. You know, I really liked—when are you going to get to the part where you explain why Ahsoka keeps calling me 'lord'?! And while you're at it, can you explain to us why she attacked Barriss?" Anakin said in frustration.

 ***At this time, Hiccup and Tracer arrived***

 **A/N: You guys are early. I still haven't finished typing the fifth chapter.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah. We haven't even got the popcorn popped yet. Which I should probably go do.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, and I'm going to grab a drink. *Both Hiccup and Ahsoka walk to the kitchen***

 **Tracer: So. You going to finish the chapter or what?**

 **A/N: Oh, right. Sorry.**

 ***Ok, on with the chapter***

"Well. You don't seem like very pleasant Jedi to be around." Just so you know, Dent is not that scared of anyone in the room right now because he knows Ahsoka will protect him. Anakin and Dent had a short staring contest (even though Dent would obviously win because he doesn't blink) before Obi-wan decided to intervene.

"I apologize for my friend's frustration, Dent. He's just worried for Ahsoka. Because the way she's talking and acting is very Sith-like." Obi-wan said, trying to stop the sparks of a fight before they could catch fire.

"Yeah, well, that little trait is because of the nanobots." A hologram of Ahsoka appeared. Parts of the hologram turned red, making it seem like they were veins. "These are her veins," Ok, guess they are veins. "in her veins are billions of nanobots that are reprograming her. As a request from Dooku, they make it so that whoever she sees as her master, she would call him or her 'lord'. As for why she attacked Barriss, she had no idea where she was, so I guess that she came to the conclusion that she had to defend herself." This answered so many questions that Barriss had. 'It was just self-defense. I, guess?' Barriss thought to herself as she rubbed her still swore cheek. Anakin was still a little confused.

"Wait, what do you mean 'whoever she sees as her master'? Wouldn't she see Dooku as her master?" Anakin asked.

"Not if the nanobots were programed to make it so that the first person she sees is her master. And considering she looked directly at General Skywalker when she first woke up, he is once again her master." Dent answered.

There was a short silence for a moment. Everyone in deep thought. "Can we remove the Nanobots?" Luminara asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Not unless you want to kill her." When he said that, Anakin looked at Ahsoka. She looked unfazed from what she had obviously heard. "But, we could reprogram the nanobots. It would take some time, but eventually she should return to her old self. And truthfully I would prefer her old personality over miss 'Stone-cold-killer' Ahsoka." What Dent said about reprograming the nanobots brought relief to Anakin, but he did have one more question.

"What did you mean by you prefer her old personality?" He asked.

"Well… you remember when I said the nanobots were reprograming her?" Everyone nodded. "Well, what I meant by that is that they are changing her emotions. All but four of her emotions have been lowered to five percent. And the four emotions that were increased where anger, courage, loyalty, and hatred. If I remember right, those are Sith traits, right?" Dent said.

"Yes. Which is why the council needs to discuss the issue at hand." Windu said.

"What do you mean by issue?" Anakin asked accusingly.

"Skywalker. Your padawan has the traits of a Sith. The council will have to discuss her fate." He said. Anakin's eyes widened when he heard that. He knew what Mace meant.

"What does that mean?" Dent asked in concern.

Windu looked at Dent and said, "It means the council will decide whether she will be welcomed back into the Order as a Jedi…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Or be executed as a Sith."

 **A/N: Duh, duh, DUHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh man, I know what's going to happen, and yet suspense is killing** ** _me_** **! So, Tracer. What do you think? I didn't make introducing Ieross' girlfriend too kinky, did I? I was trying to keep that detail down a little bit.**

 **Tracer: Well, you know which of the sex I prefer to have sex with. So in my opinion there wasn't enough detail. You should actually make a small side story about Ieross and Anbell having sex.**

 **A/N: Nnnoooo I don't think so.**

 **Tracer: *looks at the readers* Hey, everyone. If you think that Ghosty should make a small side story about Ieross and Anbell having sex, then let your voice be heard. Right Gho—GhostFang? Hey where're you going?**

 **A/N: Going to go grab a drink. *He walks to the kitchen and stop in the doorway when he sees what's in front of him. Ahsoka was sitting on the counter with the top five buttons of her shirt undone revealing a some cleavage, her legs wrapped around Hiccup's waist, her arms around his neck, and her lips smashed together with his. Hiccup had his left hand on the back of Ahsoka's head and his right hand slowly going up her thigh and into her skirt. They didn't noticed him so he just quickly walked back to his room with wide eyes.* Ok you're not going to believe what I just saw.**

 **Tracer: What, what did you see? *He explains what he saw in the kitchen* Wait WHAT?! Oh man. Dipper and Anakin owe Mable and me $40 each. Hey, want to scare Ahsoka and Hiccup real quick?**

 **A/N: Sure.**

 **Tracer: HEY AHSOKA, HICCUP! *They hear the sound of a pot that was on the counter fall with a clatter when it hit the floor***

 **Hiccup: Y-YEAH?**

 **A/N: IS THE POPCORN READY? BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND TRACER AND I ARE READY TO TURN ON THE MOVIE.**

 **Ahsoka: YEAH, J-JUST A SEC.**

 **A/N: Hahaha. Ok, well guys, hope you liked the chapter. If you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to review.**

 **Tracer: Bye everyone!**


	8. Chapter 6

**The human world… it's a mess. - Sebastian the crab. Or lobster?**

 **A/N: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY! Ok, it's March second which means, Ahsoka drum roll please… *Ahsoka takes out her phone and presses a button to start the drum roll*…IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

 **Ahsoka: Time to get that tattoo you've always wanted, hit the club, get drunk and get lucky with some random girl?**

 **A/N: HAHAHAHA, NO! IT MEANS… I'm one year closer to dying. *aaaaaaaaaand the awkward silence kicks in*…Any who. Here's chapter 6. Now, Darth Bane01 has asked that I make the A/N's at the beginning and end of the chapter shorter. Please don't get mad at him/her/it, he/she/it just wants me to focus on the chapter, and I do to. That's why I make the A/N's, I want to add to the chapter when I can't think of anything else. So, in a way, the A/N's are a part of the chapter.**

 **Ahsoka: Hey hold on, hold on, hold on. Can we just focus on the most important things right now? Like, YOU are now 17 and you don't have a car, a driver's license, and you've NEVER had a girlfriend so you're still a virgin.**

 **A/N: HEY! T-tha-that's not true. I've had sex before.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh yeah, what was the girl's name?**

 **A/N: …Germany…**

 **Ahsoka: Germany?**

 **A/N: S-she was from Germany.**

 **Ahsoka: Germany from Germany. Yeah that's not made up at all. GhostFang, if you need some help I can help you out. Besides, I LOVE being match maker. *pulls phone out* Ok, a few of my friends are still single, so I should be able to find a match for you…ummmmm how about… Oh! How about Mia Archer. She's really nice, she likes Supernatural, she reads Monster of the Force, and she's a Twi'lek. I know you got a thing for Twi'leks'. Here's her picture. *shows him the picture of a beautiful pink skinned Twi'lek***

 **A/N: Whoa. When can we meet?**

 **Ahsoka: I'll set up a time while you're busy with the chapter.**

 **A/N: Oh shit, I let the A/N drag on. Sorry Darth Bane01. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Dent paced back and forth. 'They can't just kill her!' He thought. 'They just can't!...Can they? No! No they can't!' This couldn't be happening, it just can't. Dent was going to lose his very first (and only) friend.

"Could you stop pacing around? Your metal feet are making noise." Anakin said. He was very upset and anxious, but could you blame him. His padawan could end up dead and there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me, but I'm a little worried about losing my friend. I mean, they can't just kill her." Dent said.

"They actually can." Barriss sadly said.

"They actually can't." Dent argued.

One thing led to another and the three started arguing amongst each other. They were on the bridge of The Resolute, so they were distracting some clones form their work. The argument would continue if the one they were arguing about didn't decide to shut them up.

 _"_ _ENOUGH!"_

That startled everyone on the bridge, two guards even aimed at Ahsoka when she yelled that. Anakin, Dent, and Barriss all looked to her a little surprised. Dent didn't know this, but Ahsoka never yelled. Maybe she would raise her voice but never yell. She didn't even look at them when she yelled, she was and is still is looking out the front window into the vastness of space.

 _"_ _I will accept my fate, whatever it may be."_ That was a little heart breaking to hear. Ahsoka was willing to die if the council chose so. They just hopped that wouldn't be the case.

 ***Meanwhile, in the Jedi Council room on Coruscant***

The Jedi Council were discussing the matter of Ahsoka.

"She's been through so much as it is, we should let her return to the Order." Master Kit Fisto said.

"I agree. She should not demonized because of what Dooku has done to her." Obi-wan said.

"Must I remained you all that she portrays the traits of a _Sith_? She is a danger to the entire Jedi Order. She must be executed at once." Master Eeth Koth stated.

"The nanobots can be reprogramed and she can be brought back to her old self. It just needs time." The hologram of Master Luminara said.

"I'm not sure if she can be trusted." Master Windu said. After Dent's presentation, Windu had automatically created a distrust in Ahsoka.

"She is still a Jedi. What would it take for you to see that Windu?" Adi Gallia asked.

Windu thought for a moment. Yoda then broke his silence, "A Black Knight, become she can." Everyone looked shocked at what he was suggesting.

"Master Yoda, there has not been a Black Knight since the Great Galactic War over 4,000 years ago." Ki-Adi-Mundi said in disbelief.

Yoda smiled, "Then change this, we should. Say, fight fire with fire, some would." He said.

"Hmmm. All those that agree?" Everyone except for Eeth Koth and Mace Windu raised their hands. "All those who appose?" Eeth and Mace raised their hands and no one else. Yep, Ahsoka's not dying today. "*Sigh* Very well. But she is not allowed to live within the temple. She may come here for training and council meetings but that is it. I also suggest that she be tested. Let's see how strong her dark side can be on Eedit." And with that, the meeting was over.

 ***Back on the bridge of the Resolute***

The small group waited anxiously for the Council's decision. Master Luminara walked onto the bridge as the holograms of Obi-wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda appeared on the holotable. Anakin and Barriss walked to the table and Dent, being impatient, pushed passed the two and stopped at the table. "Well?" he asked.

"The Council has decided to let Ahsoka back into the order." Luminara said. Anakin and Barriss sighed in relief. Dent leaned his head back and released all of his stress.

"Oh sweet relief hallelujah." Dent said.

"However," Windu said. "she will have to pass a test first."

'Of course she does.' Anakin thought. "What kind of test?" He asked.

"A test to see if she is capable of becoming a Black Knight." Obi-wan said. Barriss looked shocked, Dent and Anakin looked at each other in confusion as Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guessing you didn't pay attention when I told you about the Black Knights?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin looked away sheepishly. "Why am I not surprised? Black Knights were warriors, soldiers, during the Great Galactic War. They were Jedi that didn't follow the code. They could have families, they could kill unarmed lifeforms if the situation called for it, they could interfere with eternal affairs, and they knew the power of the dark side."

"So they're grey Force users?" Anakin asked.

"Close, Anakin. They were, how should I put this? They were Force users half way between Jedi and Sith. They could use dark side abilities such as Force Lightning, but they were still Jedi. They were very powerful and very deadly to their enemies." Obi-wan said.

"So what's this test that she has to pass?" Dent asked, wanting to get to the point.

"The temple on Eedit is under Separatist control. We have sent a Jedi Knight named Zad Resoo and his padawan Qill Davaer to reclaim the temple. Qill sent us a transmission saying that there are two Sith acolytes guarding the temple and that his master is dead. Ahsoka, alone, is to reclaim the temple and rescue Qill and whatever's left of his troops. If she can drive the Sith acolytes away or even capture them, she will be welcomed back into the order." Luminara explained. She look behind the small group and saw Ahsoka coming to them.

"She is also to do it without any weapons." Windu added. Everyone looked at him shocked, Yoda looked upset that he would suggest that without the Councils approval. Before anyone voice their discomfort with this, Ahsoka spoke.

 _"_ _It shall be done my lord."_ She said to Anakin. She then went to the door to get a lift to Eedit.

"I'm just… going to… go with her." Dent said as he hurried to follow Ahsoka to the main hanger.

 ***On the planet Eedit***

Qill and his remaining troops were in deep shit. They only had elev—ten clones left and the droids were slowly advancing towards them.

Qill was a 15 year old Shistavanen with brown fur **(A/N: I'm too tired to describe what he's wearing so just look up** **Shistavanen | Wookieepedia biology and appearance and you'll see the picture of what Qill looks like, in the picture he's holding a grenade, he can also clip his lightsaber to the left side of his top)**. He continued to swing his green lightsaber to deflect laser bolts. Several troops were injured, the rest dead along with his Twi'lek master.

He'll admit it, they were doomed. So why not go down fighting?

But then that's when he saw a Republic Attack Shuttle land behind their men. He could sense a Force user in the shuttle. A very powerful Force user. Could it be a Jedi with reinforcements? Much needed Supplies?

The ramp lowered and a Togruta girl wearing a suit of armor came out. Her hands were covered in a black, leather glove gauntlet, with long, sharp, metal claws on each of the fingertips. There were tan metal shoulder pads, a silver metal rib like chest plate, a tan metal helmet with a T shaped— **(A/N: oh…fucking forget it, you already know what she looks like).** There was a battle droid standing behind her on her right.

With his great hearing he heard the droid said, "I'll just stay here. You have fun, Ahsoka." 'Ahsoka?! As in Ahsoka Tano?! Isn't she supposed to be dead?!' Qill thought.

Ahsoka walked off of the ramp and lightly pushed a clone out of her way. She began to walk faster as she pushed another clone out of her way, a little rougher this time. She then began to run as she shoved two troops out of her way, they hit the ground with a thud. She made a full on sprint and grabbed the clone commander from behind and through him behind her. All the clones ceased fire as they watched her sprint at break neck speed towards the two Sith and the battle droids.

Two commando droids saw her coming and tried to stop her but they instantly got their heads ripped off.

"Stop that thing!" The commander droid shouted.

All droids then focused their fire on Ahsoka. She slashed with her claws, picked a few up and through them miles away with the Force, she annihilated all of the droids within seconds.

This got the Sith's attention. They were a female Devaronian and a male human. They had a feeling she wouldn't join the Separatist so they were just going to have to kill simply her.

The female Devaronian activated her lightsaber, jumped towards Ahsoka, and attacked. Ahsoka dodged it however, and with a quick kick to the side, she sent the Devaronian to the ground.

As she got back up she noticed her lightsaber was on the ground next to the Togruta's foot. She was about to use the Force to retrieve it when the girl brought her foot down on it and crushed the saber. She then kicked the Sith in the face hard enough to turn her head around 180 degrees. Blood trickled out of her nose as she instantly died.

 **(A/N: this next paragraph is focused on the massive doors of the temple)**

The human then charged Ahsoka to kill her. He was stronger than his now dead comrade so he could take the Togruta bitch that was in front of him. Five seconds later his body flew towards the door and when he slammed into it, his spine, neck, and back of his skull broke. His lifeless body fell to the ground as his lightsaber rolled out of his hand.

Qill couldn't believe what he just saw. She just single handedly did what he, his master and at least thirty clones couldn't, in mere seconds, WITH HER BARE HANDS! He looked back to the human Sith and saw his lightsaber launch up from the ground and into the clawed hand of who he believes is Ahsoka Tano.

She looked at it and then clipped it to one of her many belts. She walked over to what remains of the Devaronian Sith's lightsaber and used the Force to bring the Qixoni crystal into her hand. She pocketed the crystal and brought out a holotransmiter. The holographic forms of Master Windu and Master Skywalker appeared.

She said in a raspy voice, _"My lord, the temple is ours."_ She seemed to be talking/looking at Master Skywalker more than Master Windu.

"And what of the Sith?" Master Windu asked.

Ahsoka didn't say anything. Windu sighed in frustration and looked to Anakin. It was obvious that she wasn't going to answer that question unless it was Anakin that asked it.

Anakin sighed. "What happened to the Sith acolytes, Ahsoka?" He asked.

 _"_ _Dead, my lord."_ She answered. Both Anakin and Mace looked shocked at the news. She killed the Sith by herself.

"OK then…come-come back to the Resolute, Ahsoka. We could use a mission report. Bring Qill with you." Anakin said.

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_ Ahsoka said. She turned off the holotransmiter and walked back to the attack shuttle. _"Come."_ She said to Qill as she walked passed him. He silently gestured for what was left of his men to go into the shuttle. The hesitantly complied.

When they got into the shuttle (with Jedi Knight Zad Resoo's dead body) the battle droid sat on Ahsoka Tano's right and Qill sat on her left. He then heard the droid silently say to her, "Let me be the first to say: Welcome back to the Republic."

 **A/N: OK. That's the next chapter.**

 **Ahsoka: Alright. You got a date with Mia on Friday. And I got to take my laundry down stairs to get washed. Their starting to stink.**

 **A/N: Yeah, good call. *Ahsoka rolls her eyes and leaves the room* Ok, now, some of you people might be having some problems with the story. First of all I would like to say to Fangrl: Shut up! You're not dying! And second, I got a problem with you. I have left SOOOOOO many mysteries I have left for you to question. Like, the guy that talked to Ahsoka after the Son and Daughter left her head. Or, the evil voice at the end of chapter 2. Or, who is this person the voice mentioned, Oragon? Why aren't ANY of you asking any questions about that? I mean, it's just bizarre. Ok guys, think about what I've said and leave a—*he then jumped at the sound of something falling down the basement stairs* AHSOKA!?**

 **Ahsoka: AHHHHH! FUCK! *sounded like she's crying***

 **A/N: OH GOD! Ok guys, leave constructive criticism and all that shit while I make sure that my roommate is alright. AHSOKA!? *he runs out of the room to make sure Ahsoka is ok***


	9. Sorry

**A/N: Hi everyone. You thought we were dead didn't you? HA! As if we're THAT easy to kill. Although ONE of us seems to be fragile.**

 **Ahsoka: Hey, I would like to see YOU fall down some stairs and NOT brake a bone. *looks at her arm that is in an arm brace* It hurt like hell.**

 **A/N: Ok, ok. I see your point. But anyways, I only wanted to let you guys know that I haven't updated the story for at least five months is because I got distracted helping an author called VIGNA progress his Zootopia story. It's called 'Zootopia: Nick's Redemption'. It's pretty good, you should go check it out. It's on my favorites list.**

 **Tracer: Yeah well we're still doing this.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, this is going to be fun.**

 **A/N: Oh alright.**

 **Ahsoka: Right, just so that you guys know, GhostFang here has decided to have us…'punish' him for not updating for a while.**

 **Tracer: Yeah it's a punishment to remind this bloke to not be so damn lazy.**

 **A/N: Right, so as for my punishment, my three friends here will—**

 **Tracer: *puts and arm around GhostFang's shoulder* Beat the shit out of him.**

 **A/N: Ok, well…**

 **Hiccup: It's the only chance we're going to get.**

 **A/N: Let me explain. They're going to slap me in the face. But each of them are only going to do it once.**

 **Ahsoka: So we've got to make each slap count.**

 **Tracer: So who goes first?**

 **Hiccup: Me! I want to!**

 **Ahsoka: Aw. I wanted to slap him first…**

 **A/N: Oh boy…**

 **Tracer: I'm so excited for my turn.**

 **A/N: It's up to them how hard the slaps are going to be.**

 **Hiccup: Can you please look at the readers and tell them that you approve what we're about to do?**

 **A/N: *Looks at you guys* I approve this message. It was my idea. They just got really excited.**

 **Hiccup: Ok so how should I do this? Should I do it like this or…? *He asked that while pretending to hit Ghost with a backhand slap and everyone laughs***

 **A/N: I don't fucking want to be slapped like that!**

 **Tracer: You're not a pimp! Hahaha!**

 **Hiccup: Yeah I don't wanna' slap you like that.**

 **A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you didn't.**

 **Ahsoka: You're standing in front of GhostFang's dresser, can you please move? Because I don't want your face to smack into the dresser.**

 **A/N: No it's fine. *Just for a little fun he pretends to hit his head on the dresser* Bonk, dead. Ha-ha.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah don't do that. Makes me uncomfortable.**

 **Hiccup: Ok, how about I do slap you like—**

 **Tracer: Like a pimp?**

 **Hiccup: Stop saying that! But yeah, so that you fall onto the bed and you don't get hurt.**

 **A/N: First of all you're going to SLAP me!**

 **Hiccup: So you don't get seriously hurt is what I should have said.**

 **A/N: Second of all you're not gonna to slap me so hard I'm gonna tumble to the ground.**

 **Tracer: How do you know?**

 **Ahsoka: Slap him with your left hand then.**

 **A/N: Stop being a bitch and slap me.**

 **Hiccup: Alright. Say something mean. I can't JUST slap you.**

 **A/N: Ok. You're the worst dragon trainer tha— *SLAP* OOOWWWWW! HAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH!**

 **Hiccup: Oh man! Are you alright?!**

 **A/N: Yeah I'm fine. Wow that was a good slap! That was a hefty slap. *Hiccup gives him a hug because he felt bad for slapping him* Oh yeah. Of course. Hug of forgiveness. Alright, who's next?**

 **Tracer: ME ME ME! *Her and Hiccup traded places* Ok, just like Hiccup I can just slap you so say something mean.**

 **A/N: Ok, I don't know what to say that's mean.**

 **Tracer: Um… Oh, maybe say something mean about me being a lesbian?**

 **A/N: NO! I'm not gonna say something mean about you being gay. That would get me into a lot of trouble with them. *He says as he points to the readers***

 **Ahsoka: Well say something. I want it to be my turn.**

 **A/N: Ok, Emily can do way better than yo—*SLAP!* OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! THAT ONE HURT! THAT ONE HURT A LOT!**

 **Tracer: Well when you bring up my girlfriend like that, I'm not holding back. But still I'm sorry. *Gives Ghost a hug and he returns it***

 **A/N: Oh it's alright. I forgive you.**

 **Ahsoka: Alright Trace, my turn. *Her and Tracer trade spots* And I don't need you to say something mean.**

 **A/N: Ok, let me have it.**

 **Ahsoka: I've been fucking waiting for this forever.**

 **A/N: I'm sure you have. Alright, lay it on me. *slap…* Oh come on, that was a bitch slap.**

 **Ahsoka: I don't want to hit him TOO hard.**

 **A/N: Come on, give me a real slap. Not another bitch slap. You're not a bitch are you?!**

 **Ahsoka: No!**

 **A/N: Then HIT ME! *SLAP!* OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT ONE HURT THE MOST! OH MAN! I CAN'T FEEL MY CHEEK!**

 **Ahsoka: OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**

 **A/N: Yeah I'm good.**

 **Hiccup: That looked like it hurt.**

 **A/N: IT DID!**

 **Ahsoka: I still feel like I've got to give you a hug. *She gives him a hug***

 **A/N: Aw it's alright Ahsoka. If only I had a 'Kick Me' sign to tape to your back.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh real funny. But I feel like you're supposed to hate me.**

 **A/N: No no, it's ok, I deserve this. I haven't updated my story for. So yeah. This was my punishment. And do check out VIGNA's stories. He types fast, so if you see any typos then ignore them. He's pretty good.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah he's also pretty nice.**

 **A/N: Ok, I don't think I might do any Authors notes at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm sorry if you like those. But yeah. Sorry for not updating for a while, that was a dick move. So, see ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Live long, and prosper. - Mr. Spock**

 **A/N: Hi. So I know I said that I wouldn't do any authors notes for the beginning of the story but I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating for a while.**

 **Ahsoka: Do you need to get slapped around some more? Please say yes.**

 **A/N: No. My cheeks still hurt. But I wasn't being lazy… Ok, maybe I was watching TV and movies and reading other stories and watching YouTube videos but it's not like you weren't doing the same.**

 **Ahsoka: Ok, ok, ok. So I was also sitting on my ass for a while and just watching a screen, but I was catching up with some TV shows that I liked. Like Impractical Jokers, Supernatural, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., the TV show Scream, Bones, Gotham, My Little Pony, Arrow, and I had just started watching some shows and movies that were Netflix originals like Race to the Edge, Stranger Thing's and Daredevil.**

 **A/N: You know I've been meaning to watch the movie Death Note.**

 **Ahsoka: Ooohh, Death Note. That seems like a movie that you would like. But you don't watch anime.**

 **A/N: I watched Dragon Ball Z and GT when I was 10 to 15. When I was 11 I used to pretend I was a Super Saiyan all the time. I always pretended to Kamehameha my brother. Didn't work.**

 **Ahsoka: It would be SO cool if that actually worked. I would be like, 'PHEW' then no more GhostFang.**

 **A/N: Yea— Hey! Alright, let's continue the story. And to all you Dragon Ball fans, who's your favorite two characters? One good and one bad. I am morbidly curious.**

After the mission report, Ahsoka and Dent were escorted to Ahsoka's assigned room. Qill and his men went to the mess hall to get something to eat. Barriss stayed with the Jedi masters as they talked. She had already heard what Master Windu said about Ahsoka not living in the temple anymore and she was not so happy about that. Ahsoka was her friend and after everything she went through, Barriss wants to be there for her now more than ever. But what she heard next caught her attention.

"So she won't be able to live in the temple anymore?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry Anakin." Obi-wan said. "I have already told Senator Amidala about Ahsoka. She has offered to let her stay with her, but the council is a little uneasy at the idea of her staying with a senator."

"Why? Just because of what Dooku did to her?" Anakin asked, obviously pissed.

"Because of her Sith traits." Windu said. Anakin clenched his fist at that. You could just tell he was about to hit something… or someone.

Rex even took a few step to the right, away from Anakin. Obi-wan saw this and continued.

"Anakin, don't worry, she won't be living on the streets. We have already found a nice apartment for her. It is practically the same as Senator Amidala's apartment. She'll be alright." Obi-wan said.

"Although, we will need someone to keep an eye on her." Windu said.

"What, you mean give her a roommate?" Anakin said. "For some reason I feel as if you're not going to let me be her roommate. Then who?" Everyone was thinking of who it would be.

"I'll do it"

Everyone turned to Barriss in surprise. The determined look on her face telling them that it would save them some trouble if they just agreed with her. Looks like they just found Ahsoka's new roommate.

 ***With Ahsoka and Dent***

The room was dark. The only light in the room was the red glow from the Qixoni crystal she took from the scrap that was once the female Devaronian's lightsaber. Anakin had given her lightsaber back, and she was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, using the force to take apart her lightsaber.

With Dent holding her green Kyber crystal, Ahsoka used the Force to put the Qixoni crystal in the middle of the floating mess that was her lightsaber. She brought the pieces together, took her lightsaber in her hand, and activated her now red blade.

Dent was a little nervous to see another red lightsaber, it reminded him of Dooku and Ieross. He looked at Ahsoka and said, "Um… Ahsoka? Why, did you change your lightsaber crystal?"

 _"_ _I am not sure. It just feels… Natural."_ She said.

"Ok, that's a little creepy. Not going to liiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee…." Dent started to sway left to right, almost like he's about to fall over. Ahsoka noticed and deactivated her now red lightsaber, clipped it to her belt and went over to see what was wrong with her friend.

 _"_ _What's wrong?"_ She asked as she took the Kyber crystal out of his hands and put it in her pocket.

"Looooow powererererer..." Dent said. That explained it. His batteries were low. And a Jedi Cruiser didn't have any place for a B1 battle droid to recharge. So, she would have to do it herself.

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to look at his power pack. She raised her left hand to the pack and before Dent could question what she was doing, lightning shot from her clawed fingers and into him. He could feel the electricity go through his wires and circuits.

"WOW, WHAT A RUSH!" Dent yelled as he felt his power level reach 8000%. Probably at least 4 to maybe 10 years of power, night and day, no recharge required. "Wow, well that handles the energy problem." He looked at Ahsoka. "Thanks." She only nodded in reply. There was a knock on the door. Dent opened it and was greeted by Barriss. "Hello Barriss." He says nicely.

She gave a smile at the droid. "Hello Dent. May I come in?"

"Oh sure. Make yourself at home." She walked in and flinched a little when she saw Ahsoka, she was still a little weary of Ahsoka after the medical room incident, but she was still her friend. "So, is there anything that you need?" Dent asked.

"The counsel have come to a decision." Barriss said.

"What decision?" Dent asked.

 _"_ _The Jedi counsel have decided that I may not live within the temple anymore."_ Ahsoka said. Dent and Barriss were shocked. Dent was shocked to hear that the Council would agree to that. And Barriss was shocked that Ahsoka knew that the Council had decided that.

"Y-yes. How did you know that?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka held up a communicator. _"Your communicator was still on."_ She said.

Barriss looked down at her communicator and sure enough the little light was on. "Oh." She said in embarrassment as she turned it off. "But, that's where the good news comes in. Senator Amidala has helped in finding us an apartment. And I emphasize the word _us_ because I'll be staying with you guys."

"With us? You mean I'm not going to get turned into a cube?" Dent asked.

"Of course not. We'll all be like roommates." Barriss said. Just then her transmitter started going off. "Yes?"

The clone on the other end of the line said, "Commander, we've reached Coruscant."

"Thank you." She then turned to Ahsoka and Dent. "Let's go see our new place."

 _"_ _Very well."_ Ahsoka said.

The three walked out of the room to the hanger bay to their transport (The transport being The Twilight). They were going to see their new home.

 ***Meanwhile on the Separatists planet Serrano***

Ieross was a little nervous. The idea to have that pacific programming for the nanobots was his. Dooku would obviously be pissed. He entered his master's ridiculously big office and saw that the good General Grievous was also there. He decided to poke a little fun with the metal general.

"Hi Grievous. You look upset. What, did you lose a fight to Gungans again or was it Ewoks this time?" Ieross said with a smirk on his face.

"If you value your tongue, then I would be silent." Grievous growled.

"Silence. Both of you." Dooku sneered. He was undoubtedly pissed. One of his grates weapons that would have helped him in killing his master now saw Skywalker as her master when the one she should be calling master is him, Count Dooku.

Obviously his master will find out about her, he found out about everything. As if on que, the transmitter that only Sidious used started beeping. Well time to face the music. Dooku activated the transmitter and got down on one knee, Ieross did the same while Grievous bowed his head and put his arm behind his back. The blue hologram of Sidious appeared before all of them. He did not look pleased.

"Lord Tyranus. I have received word that Skywalker's padawan is alive. And that you tried to turn her into a weapon to destroy me?" Sidious said. Dooku said nothing but lowered his head in disappointment. Although he was seething in rage, his ingenious plan to destroy his master and take control, ruined within a few weeks. "Normally you would be enduring excruciating pain at the moment… But, I must admit, your treachery could prove to be useful to me." At that moment Dooku looked up in confusion.

"Master?" Dooku said.

"I have been informed that the nanobots within her body can be reprogramed. And with power like hers, I would be a fool to just have her killed. So we shall capture her and have the nanobots reprogramed to follow _my_ command. And if you ever plot against me again, then she can easily replace you." Sidious said with a wicked smile.

"But master, with her new power, how are we to capture her? She had killed to two Sith acolytes in a matter of seconds with nothing but her hands. It is almost impossible." Dooku said.

"Not for a demon." Just as Sidious said that, some one that was easily a foot taller than the dark lord appeared behind him.

He wore a black cloak that covered most of his body and face so they couldn't see much. When he crossed his arms over his chest they saw his hands. They were red metal with two claw like appendages, kind of like an assassin droid's hands, although the wrist were more bulky and thick. The hood that was on his head hid his face, but what they could see were two dark red, glowing, soulless eyes.

"This is my personal assassin, Oragon." Sidious said. At the mention of the name, Dooku's eyes widened in shock as well as a bit of fear. "He will bring back our Togruta friend." With that the transmition ended. Dooku was too shocked to move. Oragon. Oragon. The name continued to play in his head.

"Master?" Ieross said, snapping Dooku out of his thoughts. "Do you know that assassin?"

Dooku didn't answer. He just continued to stair off into the distance. "...That was Oragon…. And he should be dead."

 **A/N: Kaaaaaaaaaaa… meeeeeeeeeeeeee… haaaaaaaaaaaaaa… meeeeeeeeeeeee… HHAAAAAAAAAAAAA—IIIIIIII! HI! Hi guy's! Hi… *GhostFang says as he realizes that the chapter had ended and his face turns red***

 **Ahsoka: Oh man, that must be embarrassing.**

 **A/N: So sorry for the shorter chapter, had to get it posted as soon as possible. So if it seems a little rushed then you know why. Ok, see ya.**


	11. Happy Halloween!

**Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **A/N: It's Halloween and we are getting ready for a costume party here at my place. We both have on our costumes, all the decorations for the party are set up, and everyone we want to be there has been invited. And after the party, Ahsoka and I are going to stay up all night and watch all of the Halloween movies, then all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, then all of the Chucky movies, then all the Friday the 13th movies, then to finish it off we'll watch Freddy VS Jason. And we could have posted this on** **Beggars Night, but we decided to post it on good old fashioned Halloween.**

 **Ahsoka: And if you're wondering what our costumes are, I'm going as Supergirl. The costume is from the TV show Supergirl, its on Netflix.**

 **A/N: And I'm going as… DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Got the costume from these YouTube guys called batinthesun.**

 **Ahsoka: Ow! Did you have to yell that right next to my head?**

 **A/N: We're going to be doing a lot of screaming and yelling tonight till the party starts.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah we decided to do something different. Instead of an actual chapter, we will be playing... fucking Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **A/N: In VR!**

 **Ahsoka: Now, we're going to take turns, we'll both be able to** ** _hear_** **what happens in the game, but only one of us will see what happens at a time.**

 **A/N: And if you guys like this then we'll make a thing out of it. Think of it like a YouTube channel on Fanfiction.**

 **Ahsoka: Ok, I'm first. *She puts on the VR headset with the built in head set and started up the game. The phone started ringing which startled her.* Yikes. Ok, the volume is at the max.**

 **Phone Guy:** _Hello, hello?_

 **Ahsoka: Hi.**

 **Phone Guy:** _Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact._

 **Ahsoka: Oh, really?**

 **Phone Guy:** _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._

 **Ahsoka: Sure.**

 **Phone Guy:** _Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 **Ahsoka: Wait, did he say death?**

 **Phone Guy:** _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 **Ahsoka: OF COURSE!**

 **Phone Guy:** _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 **Ahsoka: Wait a minute isn't the frontal lobe apart of the brain?**

 **Phone Guy:** _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

 **Ahsoka: That doesn't sound good.**

 **Phone Guy:** _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 **Ahsoka: *Has a look of complete horror on her face***

 **Phone Guy:** _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

 **Ahsoka:…WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS FOR ONLY 120 FUCKING DOLLARS!? Ok, calm down, nothing to worry about. It's already 3 AM. I'm almost there. And I only have— WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DO I ONLY HAVE 27% OF FUCKING POWER LEFT?! *She checked the cameras and Bonnie was gone. He wasn't anywhere on the cameras so she checked the lights. Bonnie was there on her left. She got scared.* FUCKING CHRIST! GET AWAY FROM ME! *She quickly closed the door and checked the power to see— OH COME THE FUCK ON! HOW DOES SHE ONLY HAVE 12% POWER LEFT?! THAT'S JUST UNFAIR! The time said 5 AM. Then something grabbed both sides of her stomach and she freaked out.* OH MY GOD! *She got so scared that she fell out of the chair. Turns out that it was just GhostFang that had scared her, and she did NOT find it as funny as he did.* That. Was not. FUNNY!**

 **A/N: I'm sorry… But it was the perfect opportunity. I'm actually surprised you didn't piss your pants.**

 **Ahsoka: I almost did!**

 **A/N: Oh man. With you screaming this much the neighbors might think you're getting murdered.**

 **Ahsoka: I am not playing that fucking nightmare again! You play it!**

 **A/N: Ok. *He was about to put on the headset when the doorbell rang.* Aw fuck.**

 **Ahsoka: You can have your turn some other time. But hey, at least you can make out with Mia tonight.**

 **A/N: Actually Mia and I broke up.**

 **Ahsoka: What?! I thought you to were perfect for each other.**

 **A/N: Sorry, I don't know what to tell you. She just broke up with me.**

 **Ahsoka: Awww…**

 **A/N: Any ways, see you guys.**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah, see ya…**


	12. Chapter 8

_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. - Albus Dumbledore_

 **A/N: And we're back!**

 **Ahsoka: Spent more time away from you guys, and I will admit, wasn't too bad.**

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry. I was reading other stories, talking (PMing) to another author named VIGNA, catching up on our favorite TV shows, and both Ahsoka and I were training up our favorite and most loyal uruks in Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor for Xbox One! We'll be taking them to Shadow of War for Xbox One when we find out how to do that. Do any of you guys know? I mean like detailed instructions or even an easy-to-read website I can go to.**

 **Ahsoka: My uruk is called Malmûg of the Black Gate. He's like, the RAREST uruk I could come across in the Nemesis Forge! He has pale white skin, leather sleeveless tunic, BIG ASS metal belt buckle, and spiky shin guards. Now I know what you're saying, "Those aren't rare traits for an orc in Shadow of Mordor, Ahsoka. Blah blah blah blah." Well what if I told you he was carrying two swords for human knights that died at the Black Gates? Yeah, not lying. He has a hate of pain, hate of ghouls, protected by a gang, invulnerable to ranged attacks, monster slayer and he's a combat master. I had to use stealth to get him in the green and even that took FOR-EV-ER.**

 **A/N: And my guy is named Bûth the Judge. He has mostly metal armor with spikes and on the top of his helmet is a hand nailed there. He has battle hardened, invulnerable to ranged attacks, hate of Caragors, invulnerable to stealth, monster slayer, Deadly, poison weapon, and humiliator. His weapon looks like a tree limb with giant nails in it.**

 **Ahsoka: When we take these to war with us… orcs, trolls, Mordor, The Nazgûl, and even Sauron will BOW TOO US! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA—!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Intermission_

Shows a "hang in there" cat poster.

 _Intermission_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **:::::::::::::**

 **Ahsoka: *Clears throat* Ok. Sorry about that. Got carried away there. Let's just… Let's just get back to the story. Shall we?**

 **A/N: Let us shall.**

 **Ahsoka: I don't think you said that right.**

 **A/N: Shut up.**

* * *

The Resolute was above the capitol planet of the Republic, Coruscant. The Twilight and a Republic Gunship with its blast doors closed exited the Resolute's hanger and headed down to the planet. Inside the Twilight was Anakin, Master Luminara, Barriss, Qill, Dent, R2, and Ahsoka. In the Gunship was Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Tup, and what was left of Qill's men.

Ahsoka and Anakin piloted the Twilight, Qill leaned on the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Ahsoka, and Luminara and Barriss stood in the back with Dent and R2.

"So, Dent." Barriss said. "What else can you tell us about the 'New and improved' Ahsoka?"

"Oh, where do I begin?" Dent said out loud.

"Why not start with the, 'Sith Stalker Armor'? You didn't tell us what it's made out of." Luminara suggested.

"Oh, well the claws, helmet, chest plate, ALL metal parts of the armor where made of Mandalorian iron." Dent explained. Luminara and Barriss' eyes widened. The metal parts of the armor were made from Mandalorian iron? That meant those parts of the armor were durable enough to withstand a lightsaber. "Now, since we had a limited amount of Mandalorian iron, the armor isn't 100% lightsaber proof. If the armor is hit with a lightsaber in the same spot too many times by a lightsaber that spot on the armor will eventually give out. And the leather is made from Gorog skin. Amazingly great for defense against blaster bolts, only slightly ok against lightsabers."

"How do you know so much about the materials for the armor?" Barriss said.

"You're looking at the bucket-of-bolts that placed the order for all that crap." Dent said while pointing one of his three fingers (his thumb) at himself. Luminara just smiled and shook her head while Barriss gave a small giggle. "But seriously, in my eyes, that armor isn't armor at all, it's a weapon of war."

"Well, perhaps this 'weapon of war' can help put an end to this war. And hopefully we can establish peace when the Separatist is defeated." Luminara said.

 _"_ _Peace is a lie."_ Ahsoka said. Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell she was talking about. _"There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, I gain freedom. Through freedom, my chains are broken. The force shall free me."_ Ahsoka finished. The Jedi in the room were surprised to hear that.

"That was…" Qill trailed off.

"…The Sith Code?" Luminara finished. The Jedi looked at Dent.

"Why do you all look at me as if I have all the answers?" Dent said annoyed.

"Well. Do you have the answer for why Ahsoka knows the Sith Code by heart?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I do. It's the nanobots. Forgot to mention, but they also programed, no _burned_ , the Sith code into her memory beyond removal. Sorry. She's stuck with it." Dent said. Anakin thought about that for a second. It would be strange, and it would probably take some time for her to not recite the Sith code whenever she hears the word 'peace'.

"We'll get used to it." Anakin finally said. Although he wasn't sure, it would be very strange and it'll seem like he was talking to a Sith, BUUUUUUT… She was still his padawan. He'll do his best to get used to it.

" _We're coming up on the platform._ " Ahsoka said. And she was right. A few seconds later, they landed on the platform along with the gunship carrying the clones.

The Force sensitives, droids and clones all walked (or in R2's case, rolled) out of the ships and up to the small group that was there to welcome them. This little welcome committee was made up of Padmé Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Windu, C-3PO, several Senate Guards, and someone in the back that Anakin didn't recognize.

They all walked up to the greeting with Anakin, Qill, Barriss, and Luminara giving a small and respectful bow. All of the clones stood at attention, and Dent stood behind Ahsoka since he was a little nervous. Ahsoka didn't do anything but stood there, looking completely emotionless.

Palpatine had a kind smile on his face, while on the inside the Dark Lord had on a wicked smile. She looked even more intimidating in person! And he could feel her Force power radiating off of her like heat from a fire.

Yes. If Dooku would try and betray him again, then Ahsoka Tano would make a perfect replacement, once her nanobots were reprogramed to follow _his_ command of course.

Right now, she would only follow Skywalker's orders and his alone. But that sparked another thought. If he could turn Skywalker to the dark side, then this monster, this… _Weapon_ , will become his greatest servant.

"Anakin…" The Chancellor said in the type of tone that one would use when addressing a dear friend.

"Your excellency." Anakin said as a sign of respect. He stepped the side and Ahsoka stepped forward with Dent still hiding behind her. She gave a small bow to the Chancellor, even though she saw no reason to. Anakin was her one and only master, no one deserved her respect other than him.

"Yong Ahsoka… I am so sorry that this horrible fate had to befall you." Palpatine said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "I assure you, Count Dooku will pay for his crimes against the Republic, and his crimes against you." Ahsoka looked at his hand, then looked back at him. Even through the armor, his touch felt… Cold. Strange. "Ah, you must be the special Battle Droid that I've heard about. Dent, was it?" Ahsoka looked at the droid in question. He was still a little nervous.

"Um, y-yes sir. I'm Dent." He said. Dent was wishing that he could just hide behind Ahsoka some more. Palpatine gave the droid a kind smile.

"There's no need to be nervous. You're now a citizen of the Republic, so there is nothing to fear." Palpatine said. Even though Dent was a droid, the Sith Lord in disguise could still practically feel Dent's nervousness, and now confusion.

"Really? I'm a citizen? But, I'm just a droid." Dent said.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'All men are created equal.'? Well, man or not, I believe that your renouncement of the Separatist has made it clear that that phrase abides to you as well." Palpatine said. "And after you're reprogramed and your systems have been given the proper firewalls—"

"Oh, that's already been taken care of." Dent said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ahsoka had already reprogramed me. I still have my old personality but I'm not loyal to the Separatist. And I now have 10 different firewalls installed into me. Guess those nanobots did more than I thought." Dent explained.

"Well, that's good to hear." Palpatine said. 'Damnit.' Palpatine thought. He was hoping to have the droid be reprogramed to spy on Ahsoka. Oh well, it wasn't even close to being a set back to his plans. It wasn't even like throwing a wrench into the cogs of his plans, it was more like throwing a toothpick into them.

While The Chancellor was busy, Obi-wan approached Qill and his men.

"Qill Zoroon?" Obi-wan said as he approached. Qill and the clones from his battalion. The clones stood at attention while Qill gave a small bow. "At ease troops."

"Master Kenobi. It's an honor." Qill said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your master." Obi-wan said. Qill looked down when he remembered, with all that's been happening he had forgotten about the death of his master.

"I guess that's why you're here? To assign me to someone else?" Qill asked.

"Yes. And I know it's a little sudden, being assigned to a new master so soon after your last master's death. But I'm actually looking forward to training you." Obi-wan said. It took a few seconds for Qill to register what the Jedi Master said.

"Wait. You'll be my new master?" Qill asked, there was some excitement in his voice that Obi-wan caught.

"Yes. I've been in thinking about taking on a padawan, and after what has happened for you, this could help out the both of us, as well as your clones." Obi-wan said.

"Us?" The clone commander asked.

"Yes. You'll all be reassigned to The 212th Attack Battalion. Is that understood?" Obi-wan asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" The ten clones replied.

Qill and his new master continued to chat while Anakin and Barriss looked on.

"Looks like Obi-wan finally got that new padawan he wanted." Anakin said. He looked to his left and saw Padmé staring at Ahsoka. She couldn't believe it. What have the Separatist done to her?

"Skywalker." Anakin turned around and saw Master Windu walking up to them with the person that Anakin didn't recognize.

He was human with had brown hair cut short with a padawan braid (kind of like the haircut that Anakin had before he became a Jedi Knight), he wore black, white and grey Jedi robes with black leather belts **(A/N: It's the Jedi Adventure Robe from The Force Unleashed)**. He had blue eyes and a small but noticeable scar on his left jawline. He carried two light sabers but they both looked different from each other. One looked old and battle warn and had brown leather with a small green button and two leather cords covered with little beads, almost like a padawan braid. The other was made of brown and silver metal with three… Well, he wouldn't know how to describe those things but they were small and almost spike-like **(A/N: look up A'Sharad Hett Saber and Revan's Last « Genesis Custom Sabers to get a good look at both.)**

Something else that Anakin noticed about this kid was that he was probably no older than 17.

"Master Windu. Who might this be?" Anakin asked.

"This is Cornor Blattil. He's your new padawan." Windu said.

"What?!" Anakin and Padmé said at the same time.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I already have a padawan." Anakin said.

"For the time being. She'll be knighted soon." Windu said. This confused Anakin and Padmé.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka will have to pass 5 test if she is to be knighted as a Black Knight."

"But, she's only 17." Padmé said.

"Padawans that were learning to become Black Knights were knighted when they were as young as 13. All she has to do is pass the 5 test and she will officially be a Black Knight. But you still need to train a padawan that won't become a Black Knight." Windu said. Cornor then stepped forward.

"And that's where I come in. It will be an honor to learn under you." Cornor said. Anakin thought for a moment. It would take some getting used to, but he could manage… Maybe.

"Alright. Thank you." Anakin said.

"We'll leave you to it." Windu said. He along with Obi-wan, Qill, Master Yoda, Luminara, and all the clones loaded into the gunship and went off. Palpatine walked up to them along with Ahsoka and Dent behind him and the Senate Guards behind them.

"Anakin, it's been good meeting up with you again, even for a short while." The Chancellor said.

"It has. Though I wish we could have talked a little more." Anakin replied. Palpatine smiled and nodded.

"As do I. Perhaps you should come by my office sometime this week so we could catch up. That is, if you don't receive any assignments from the council." He said.

"Of course." Anakin said as he gave a small nod.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I think that I've put off my work long enough." Palpatine said. Him and the Senate Guards walked over to his transport and entered it.

"Alright." Padmé said. She looked at Ahsoka, Barriss and Dent. "Now let's go see your new apartment. It's only a mile away from mine, in case you ever want to visit, by the way." She said. They all walked over to the speeder and got in **(A/N: It's the same kind of speeder that Cad Bane used in "Hostage Crisis")**. They then made their way to the apartment.

 ***At the apartment***

Barriss was practically in awe at the sheer size of the place. It was basically a penthouse. It wasn't exactly the Jedi way to have such luxuries but… Could you blame here? Her bedroom's refresher and its Jacuzzi bathtub alone.

The apartment had three bedrooms, two refreshers, a big living room with a balcony that has a beautiful view, and it had its own little landing platform for speeders. The walls were painted white with a blue trim. The floor of the living room and all the refreshers had a blue carpet that went well with the walls. The kitchen was had brown hardwood floors and white marble counters. The fridge, oven, microwave, and dishwasher all made out of some neat-looking black metal.

"Whoa…" Dent said as he looked around while carrying two boxes full of Ahsoka's things from her old room from the Temple. Cornor carried two boxes as well but these only had Barriss' things. Anakin carried two suit cases the one in his right hand had Ahsoka's clothes and the one in his left had Barriss' clothes in it. "I could get used to this place." The droid said. Barriss couldn't agree more.

The Rodian land lady was a little weary around Ahsoka and Dent. So she kept her distance.

"Now, the monthly rent would normally be 12,500 credits," The land lady said. When Barriss heard the price she nearly had a heart attack. THEY COULDN'T AFFORD THAT! The land lady continued. "But, that's already been taken care of by Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine. You have _quite_ the friends." She said.

Barriss gave Padmé a thankful look. Padmé smiled and nodded.

"Now, am I'm I forgetting anything?" The land lady thought out loud. "…No, I think that's it." The Rodian lady gave Barriss the keys and left. There was a short silence in the room for a moment till Anakin spoke.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Maybe you should take off your helmet and gauntlets? Your skin could use some fresh air." Anakin said. He was lying though, he just wanted to see her face again and not that freaky mask. Dent was the same.

"Yeah. As long as you put your mask back on in two hours, you'll be fine." Dent said.

" _Very well._ " Ahsoka said.

She first took off her left gauntlet. The leather sleeves stopped where the gauntlets began. Her entire left hand (they were guessing that it was actually her entire left arm) was wrapped up in white bandages stained blue and a sickly green, those bandages would have to be replaced. She then took off her right gauntlet. Almost her entire right forearm was mechanical **(A/N: Look up Star Wars Robotic/Mechno-Arm by ammnra, it's a video on YouTube.)**. She then, finally, removed her helmet. When it was completely off, the others (minus Dent and Cornor) thought that they weren't looking at Ahsoka, but her ghost. Her skin was a much more pale color of orange, they could barely see her white facial markings. Her right eye was still blue. There was a small scar on her chin that went to her neck. And at the corner of her left eye there were several scars that stopped at her lekku. Like Dent said, her left eye was cybernetic, but its color wasn't blue, it was a golden yellow.

"How does my skin look?" Ahsoka said, her voice no longer distorted.

"It, um… Looks good. You might need to spend some time in the sun to get some color back. But it looks good." Cornor said. She didn't look the best.

 ***hours later, on the balcony of some building overlooking the city/planet***

Darth Sidious would not have called upon his personal assassin unless absolutely necessary. And this new monster that was once Ahsoka Tano was absolutely necessary. She was powerful, Sidious could feel it when he saw her on the platform. She could not be taken likely.

"So, do you understand your assignment?" Sidious asked, though he didn't need to. Oragon, or Darth Raeduus **(Pronunciation: Raid-us)** as he is called by his underlings and personal troops, never had to be told twice when it came to an assassination or mission.

"Do not mock me, Sidious. I understand the importance of your little, ' _assignment_ ' for me." Oragon said.

"Good. You attack her at her new apartment. She's probably asle—"

"I will not attack her now. I will observe her from a distance while she is on the battle field. But I will not engage her until she has become a full Black Knight." The cloaked Sith assassin said.

Out of the corner of Sidious' eye, he could see four of Oragon's personal troops. One was easily a foot taller than him. One of which that was silver with a split jaw could be two feet taller than him if it wasn't hunched over. Another one wearing some sort of blue jumpsuit was as tall as Padmé Amidala with a reptile like appearance, red spines on the top of its head that made it look like a mohawk. Its yellow eyes that were on either side of its head would make others think it was a Sith but Sidious could tell this thin wasn't Force sensitive. The last two were as tall as Ewoks, with some sort of big spike coming out of their backs, they had red eyes and their mouths looked like they had gasmask on.

"Observe her? Why not attack her now? It would be quite easy." Sidious said, trying to get the assassin to do as he says. This is the first time that Oragon disobeyed one of his 'request'.

"Don't try and manipulate me, Sidious. Remember, my TRUE master told me to just _help_ you with your plans, that doesn't mean that I am your little puppet. Besides, I will be observing the girl to see if she is even worth my time. If not, then get your apprentice to capture her." Oragon remarked. Sidious growled at the mention of this secret master that Oragon had.

Oragon might as well be obsessed with him, whoever he is. Oragon talked about him like a god. This made Sidious mad because, A: There was some other Sith Lord out there that Sidious couldn't find and destroy so his plans can go off without a hitch. And B: It made it impossible to manipulate Oragon. If Oragon was so ferociously loyal to this unknown master, then Sidious couldn't sway him over to his side. The last time that Sidious suggested to Oragon about killing this master of his, Oragon Force choked Sidious for a good 30 seconds.

"Very well. Do as you see fit. But remember, as long as your master deems it necessary to 'help' me, then you'll do as I say." Sidious said. Oragon was not happy about that but it's the truth. He had to follow Sidious' orders, as requested by his master.

"When my master finally sees that you are useless to us…" Oragon then grabbed Sidious by the front of his cloak, raised him an inch off the ground and brought his face a few inches away from his. "I will enjoy killing you."

"…Yes, well, until that time…" Sidious said. Oragon slowly lowered the dark lord back to the floor. "I would suggest getting to work on observing your prey." Oragon merely turned around and walked away from his temporary boss. The four beings walked behind him.

Oragon was already thinking of ways to capture Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. That took longer than it should have.**

 **Ahsoka: You said it.**

 **A/N: Hey, I also wanted to talk to someone out there that made pictures for Deviantart. You see I was thinking of updating the story's cover image. But I couldn't find a picture I liked online and I don't know how to make things for Deviantart. So anyone out there that can make me a new pic just PM me and we can do business.**

 **Ahsoka: Alright. That's about it. Oh, and for everyone who plays Shadow of War online. It's possible you'll run into our fortresses.**

 **A/N: Yeah, and it will be heavily defended. So you would need to go through the gates if you want to enter.**

 **Ahsoka: And if you want to get in through the gates… *She looks at GhostFang with a smile and he smirks in response. Then both of their heads whip around and face you Shadow of War players.***

 **Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N: *YAWN~* Hi guys…**

 **Ahsoka: *She's keep her head propped up with one hand and her eye lids were half open.* Sorry if we aren't as energetic this time around. Most of the nights since the last chapter we stayed up till dawn just playing Shadow of War, DOOM, Prototype 1 and 2, Far Cry 4, Skyrim, some Minecraft, and we were just dicking around in Subnautica creative mode. *YAWN~* We haven't slept a full 8 hours in 9 days… *She fell asleep with her head propped up.***

 **A/N: Yeah, so… It's March 2** **nd** **, my birthday… I'm 18. Ahsoka and I agreed that we would move out of my parents' house when A: I turned 18, and B: When we found a place to live. Don't worry guys, we'll find a place. Now, as for our 'tiredness' problem. Ahsoka and I will dunk our heads into cold water… Ahsoka wake up. *He nudges her and she jolts awake-ish. He helps her stand up and they walk to the bathroom where the bathtub has been filled with water, ice cubes, and some snow that they got from outside. They both got down on their knees and dunked their heads under the water, and stayed like that for a few (like, 13) seconds. They both then whipped their heads out of the water feeling WIDE awake.***

 **Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: WOW THAT'S COLD!/JESUS CHRIST THAT IS FREEZING!**

 **A/N: OK, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Barriss was reading a holobook in her apartment. Her apartment. It was still very strange to say or hear that. But she's not complaining, oh no far from it. The apartment is much bigger than her assigned room back at the temple and the living room was big enough for some basic lightsaber training. Of course it wasn't very furnished, hell the couch she was sitting on was built into the place. But Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine along with Senator Organa, Senator Riyo Chuchi had helped set up an account so they could live a little bit easier.

Barriss had ordered a few normal necessities like a bed for herself and Ahsoka, some kitchen utensils and whatnot, some bathroom necessities like towels and other things. Then she got one or two extra luxuries like very comfortable sheets, blankets and pillows for the beds and some pillows for the couch (she had ordered all of these things from a holosite so she was waiting for those things). Ahsoka, however, had gotten… other things…

Barriss was a little confused at first when she saw that Ahsoka was ordering some minor industrial equipment, three big crates of a lot of scrap metal, 5 cans of black paint, several wiring kits, circuit boards, circuit breakers, and a LOT of different types of blaster parts. Why she was ordering these things like small blaster canon parts? She does however understand the need for the paint, Dent might be getting a new look, but the other stuff?

'Fuck if I know, then Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith lord.' Barriss thought to herself. As long as Ahsoka doesn't blow up her room Barriss could care less.

Dent was pretty good company, all things considering. Even though he was a CIS battle droid, he was very polite, quite helpful around the place, and he liked to read just like her. So what if he said it was all he could do till the holovision (the TV in the Star Wars universe) got here. She liked him. And she hoped he stayed and DIDN'T get blasted into a million bits.

There was a buzz signaling that there was someone at the front door. Barriss hurried to the door, hopping that it was her new beds. But when she opened the door she was at first confused by the sight of a Toydarian flying in place with a holopad in hand and 6 to 8 large metal crates and a LEP Servant Droid and 6 Labor droids behind him.

"Um… Hello, can I help you?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, I have several orders for one Ahsoka Tano." The Toydarian said. Now she understood. Looks like she's not getting that bed just yet.

Barriss looked back into the apartment and yelled, "Ahsoka! Your stuff is here!"

And Barriss was thinking that she wouldn't need to sleep on the couch any more.

 ***Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple***

Anakin was never really the one for sitting in the Jedi Temple library all day, but this once he would make an exception. He decided to study up on more detail about what the hell a Black Knight was.

Apparently, the Black Knights were created to help combat the Sith Pureblood Empire. They did the most damage to the Sith Purebloods. Eventually it led to their apparent extinction after a few short decades. The Black Knights then shunned their dark sides and focused more on the light.

But soon enough the Sith Empire returned, led by the Sith Pureblood Lord Vindican and his human apprentice Darth Malgus. However the Republic later learned that Vindican was most likely killed BY Malgus after their battle with Satele Shan and Kao Cen Darach. This left Malgus the leader of the Sith during the Great Galactic War.

And with that, the Black Knights had returned to the Jedi Order.

Over a hundred Jedi were taught the basics and some other aspects of the dark side by 9 Sith Warriors and 7 Sith Inquisitors who defected from the new Sith Empire, the Sith Warriors and Sith Inquisitors also led the Black Knights into battle.

At the end of the Great Galactic War, one of the Black Knights speculated that there were still Sith Purebloods in the Unknown Regions. So all the Black Knights and the Sith Warriors and Inquisitors all ventured into the Unknown Regions without any maps or knowledge of that region of space. They were all led by a human named Ricreed Clehart, the most powerful Black Knight amongst them. Shocker, they were never heard from again.

But they each left their teachings and knowledge in Sith Holocrons that they made. So he had a way of teaching Ahsoka a little bit about the dark side. But unfortunately that knowledge was restricted to Members of the Jedi Council that held the rank of master. Fortunately, however, he had a friend that just so happened to be a Jedi Master who was on the Jedi Council.

He's sure he can convince Obi-wan to let him use those Holocrons to train Ahsoka.

 ***Meanwhile elsewhere***

 _Sector of space: The Unknown Regions_

 _Coordinates: Unknown_

 _Planet: Unknown_

An unknown ship came out of Hyperspace. It was dark purple with an arch to it. Blue energy blared out of the engines as it made it's descent to the fortress down on the planet below it.

The fortress was built on the Cliffside of an active volcano, with a massive energy shield protecting it from lava flow. The fortress it's self was made of a purple metal with blue tinted windows and lights. There were 100 massive energy turrets on each side of the monstrous structure. Down on the landing platform 2 rows of 4 different types of unknown alien species, two in both rows, stood at attention.

 **(A/N: Not going to sugarcoat it, these "unknown alien species" are basically the Covenant from Halo. The ship that had landed was a Phantom, or Type-52 TC whatever you want to call it. These aliens are 4 Brutes/Jiralhanaes, 4 Elites/Sangheilis, 4 Jackals/Kig-Yars, 4 Grunts/Unggoys. I'll just refer to these guys and anything else Covenant related by their names or titles from the games, but I'm not going to call them 'The Covenant' instead I'm going to call them Gunggalians. And yes, I CAN basically have the Covenant in this story. My story, my rules.)**

When the ramp of the ship lowered, 2 Brute Chieftain walked down the ramp and stood on either sides of it as Oragon descended the ramp. Oragon was met by a third Brute Chieftain and a dark red Elite, both of which he knew all too well.

"Darth Raeduus… Welcome back. Was your trip eventful?" The Brute Chieftain asked as the three began to walk to the door of the fortress.

"If by eventful you mean gaining a new headache thanks to Sidious' babble, then yes General Thrallslayer, it was VERY eventful." Oragon said. "Admiral Udo'Harum, have you found it yet?"

"Three quarters of the fleet is searching the Unknown Region. And still we have not found it." The red Elite, now identified as Admiral Udo'Harum, said to Oragon with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then you need to look harder. It is vital for my master's plans." Oragon said.

"It is not so easy to find this 'Star Murderer' that you seek. And didn't it fall into a star during its last battle? So wouldn't it be destroyed?!" Admiral Udo'Harum said in practical rage.

"Yes. But it was in a battle before it fell into the star. And it was powered by the living Force itself. So if even one piece survived, no matter how small, it could have found a way to repair itself." Oragon said. Admiral Udo'Harum became angrier.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY ABSURD! THIS LIVING FORCE CRAP JUST KEEPS ON BECOMING MORE AND MORE RIDICULOUS!" Admiral Udo'Harum screamed at Oragon. Quicker than anyone could imagine, Oragon brought out his lightsaber and activated the black blade. If a Jedi saw the handle they would see a the double bladed lightsabers Temple Guards, except instead of gold it was grey and the blade seemed to kill all the light around it.

"Speak ill of the Force again, and you shall assist in testing new torture devises." He deactivated his lightsaber and continued his stride to the entrance to the fortress.

Once Oragon stepped inside of the fortress he made his way down the hallway. On the way he spotted two people that he knew. There was a female Tholothian around the age of 30 wearing sleeveless Inquisitor garb with two curved lightsabers clipped to her belt and a male wearing Sith armor of his design with a long silver double bladed lightsaber clipped to his belt with a one foot long bayonet on both emitters and a long strip of black leather wrapping around the shaft. The helmet and hood made of his armor made it impossible to figure out what species he was or how old he is **(A/N: I'm not even going to attempt to describe what his armor looks like because it would be IMPOSSIBLE. Just know it's the Kynreeve Armor from the Skyrim mod.)** They stopped their conversation when they saw him. They both gave a slight bow of the head and started walking with him.

"Darth Nialliv, Darth Iryeave. What is the progress of the cloning operation?" Oragon asked. The Tholothian, Darth Iryeave, spoke first.

"Unfortunately, all the DNA is too old and damaged which makes the clones weak, deformed, or unstable." She said.

 _"_ _Or it's the fact that we are not the Kaminoans. We can clone animal just fine, but we don't know how to clone other sentient lifeforms. Perhaps you should speak to Sidious about maybe arranging for 20 or 30 Kaminoans to 'go missing'."_ Darth Nialliv said, his voice distorted and scratchy from his helmet.

"I already have to deal with a headache from just his arrogant voice. If I can avoid talking to him, I will do it with glee. Now, what about the cure? How has progress fairing for that?" Oragon ask as they started to come up on an elevator.

"We THINK we have gotten it right. But, without a good test subject we won't know for sure." Darth Iryeave said.

"Then we need to crack the cloning process. The Rakata will be useful for our master's plans." Oragon stepped onto the elevator as Darth Nialliv and Darth Iryeave stopped in front of it. "I hope you both can fulfill your duties." The elevator closed and it descended to the lowest levels of the fortress. It opened up to a dark throne room.

Now, one might wonder why someone would have their throne room be placed in the lowest level of their fortress and not at the top. Well what if there is an aerial strike on the fortress. After all, the shield was designed to protect the fortress from lava, unfortunately it can't protect it from an enemy assault.

The blue tinted light from the elevator was one of the only light sources in the throne room. The other light came from the other end of the throne room and even the red glow was dim. The red glow came from a Sith holocron the right armrest on the throne with the hand of its owner resting on it. Oragon made his way over to the throne at a steady pace, and when the elevator closed the eeriness of the room became more present.

Oragon walked up to his master's throne and kneeled before him. He felt unworthy to be in the same room as his master.

"My master. The search for the space station continues but we have no success. I am sorry my master. 75% of the Gunggalian fleet search for it in the Unknown Region and the other 25% prepares for war. But I must ask why we must align ourselves with that fool. We don't need him. We can take over the whole galaxy with our armies if we just…" He stopped himself when he realized he was most likely over stepping his boundaries. "I apologize my lord. It' just that he is insufferable. Once or twice he has suggested I kill you and become HIS apprentice."

 ** _"_** ** _It is all for the greater good for my empire, Lord Raeduus. He is merely a tool that can be disposed of. Once the time is right of course."_** Oragon looked up to his master as he continued. **_"I have had a vision of his plans… And if the events that I have foreseen come to pass, Sidious' Order 66 will succeed. And he will convince the galaxy that the Jedi were their enemies. And Sidious will do what hundreds of Sith lords before him have failed to do, he will succeed where I have failed…He will have eradicated the entire Jedi Order and he will have brought down the Republic, and turn it into an Empire."_**

"An Empire that we will steal from right under his nose." Oragon said. He already knew of the plan to kill Sidious when he had already built his Galactic Empire and take that Empire for their own, with Oragon as the second in command, and Oragon's master as the Emperor. Although he did not know the full details of the plan, he questioned nothing.

 ** _"_** ** _Very good, my apprentice. Now, go… Continue to do Sidious' bidding, for now. We will take the galaxy for ourselves soon enough."_** Oragon's master said.

"Yes, my master." Oragon stood up and walked back to the elevator.

He entered the lift and the doors closed leaving his master in darkness.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Now I would like for you to know that I had just gotten a job, so it could take some more time to upload chapters.**

 **Ahsoka: You're working at Pizza Ranch on weekend's right?**

 **A/N: From 8:30 to 3:30. And what do you all think the Gunggalian fleet is look in for in the Unknown Region? And who is this mysterious master that Oragon has?**

 **Ahsoka: In truth I'm more interested in where you got the idea for Oragon.**

 **A/N: I will tell you everything about where the idea for him came from. That is if everyone else wants to learn then I will make an entire chapter talking about the making of Oragon. So bye everyone!**

 **Ahsoka: Wait, we didn't even talk abo—**


	14. Announcement and Reviews

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

 **Ahsoka: Hi everyone! Let's hear your applause, we all know you love us. *Both Ahsoka and GhostFang duck as a stool was thrown at them… and a truck* Really Hulk?! A truck?!**

 **Hulk: Tiny Man and Baby Arms take too long!**

 **A/N: Tiny Man?**

 **Ahsoka: Baby Arms? I don't have baby arms I work out.**

 **Hulk: BABY ARMS!**

 **Ahsoka: Ugh, let's get on with this.**

 **A/N: So anyways, we have an Announcement, as the title of the chapter says. I am sad to say, that I will not be continuing this story. *They both duck as another truck was thrown at them* Enough with the trucks, Hulk!**

 **Hulk: Tiny Man and Baby Arms leave story!**

 **Ahsoka: Yeah… Because we're going to reboot it!**

 **A/N: Yeah! At first I was just thinking about up and ditching this story because I lost interest, but I then found some of that interest under my dirty laundry when I saw this story had 30 reviews,** ** _83 followers and 73 favorites_** **. My first thought was "Holy fuck! People actually enjoy my shit that I'm cramming down their throats?" And then I thought to myself "That's a bad way of phrasing it." But seriously, I thought I would get 20 followers and maybe 15 favorites if I was lucky, but I was not expecting this.**

 **Ahsoka: As you can see, he seriously lowballed how well he thought this story would go.**

 **A/N: Now that's not the end of the announcement. You see, I can't get this story rebooted by my lonesome. So, I have a competition amongst YOU, the readers.**

 **Ahsoka: Really? You didn't tell me that.**

 **A/N: Wanted to make sure it was a surprise, but care to take any guesses on what the competition is?**

 **Ahsoka: *She is now wearing a hockey mask and holding a machete and she talks in a creepy voice.*** ** _We begin the purge?_**

 **A/N: Yea-No… N-no. We're not doing a purge this week, that's next week.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh… Um… Sorry…**

 **A/N: It's alright. Anyways, this version of the story will end with another chapter but it won't be written by me. The one who makes a chapter that I love will become my "partner" in the remake. They will help coauthor the remake.**

 **Ahsoka: This sounds like some sort of scam for you to do half the work and get all the credit.**

 **A/N: NO IT ISN'T! I actually need help. Anyways, those who compete must follow these rules.**

 **You must submit the chapter by PM! If you do it by review then you will be disqualified and burned at the stake.**

 **You must include YOUR gender, because if I'm going to give you credit then I have to know whether to say he or she.**

 **You can't not be a whiny douche if I don't pick your chapter.**

 **YOU MUST INCLUDE YOUR MOM'S PHONE NUMBER.**

 **A/N: Wait what?**

 **Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: DEADPOOL!**

 **Deadpool: CALL ME LADIES!**

 **Ahsoka: Don't include your mom's phone number!**

 **A/N: Anyways, that's all for the announcement.**

 **Ahsoka: Wait, this update is to short.**

 **A/N: That's why we're going to read some reviews.**

SAJones: Honestly, while I don't mind the Author-Ahsoka conversations at the end of each chapter, it is a little annoying to go to the next chapter and just find that it is ALL that. But great premise for the story, I am interested to see where this goes should you continue.

 **A/N: Whelp. You have seen where the story is going. But you had to have seen this coming, you have been following the story for… 2 DAYS?! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh God, now I feel bad!**

 **Ahsoka: He had just started following the story and we're now dropping said story.**

 **A/N: THIS VERSION! This version. We WILL continue Monster of the Force, so you can PUT THAT TRUCK DOWN HULK! *CRASH!* Couldn't you have down it gently?**

Jayfeathers Friend: WAIT! What does Lux think about all this?

 **Ahsoka: Well, it was a mutual thing. We both agreed it wasn't working out, so we just moved on. It's alright though, me and Hiccup are happy and I heard Lux has started dating his Mirialan secretary and they're happy.**

 **A/N: Ahsoka, I think he was talking about the Lux in the story.**

 **Ahsoka: Oh, well, that Lux didn't know. Moving on.**

djmegamouth: I know that was like savage's intro but that was awesome.

 **A/N: What?... OH! Yeah, that. I that that was fucking awesome to so I couldn't resist. And, fun fact, the temple on the planet Eedit is the same one Savage captured on the show. I loved it a lot, and I just wanted to add it to my story. I'm glad you liked it.**

Hello: GhostFang, Ahsoka, I'm outside your door!

 **A/N: *They are now both at the door and they seem excited.* WELL, COME ON IN PAallll… *They open the door and no one is there.* Oh…**

 **Ahsoka: Now I'm sad…**

Pinkie Pie: Hey GhostFang, Do you lick My Little Pony?

 **A/N: I think that's supposed to be 'like' not 'lick'. But other than that… Not really. I mean I read some fanfictions once in a while, the fanfiction 'Cupcakes' REALLY stood out to me. But all in all I wouldn't call myself a 'Brony' or anything like that. Besides, Ahsoka is the HUGE MLP fan.**

 **Ahsoka: Guilty as charged.**

That Guy: My Little Pony? You actually watch that little kid crap? Ahsoka I thought you were badass.

 **A/N: HA!**

 **Ahsoka: *Her eyes turn yellow.*** ** _How dare you?!_**

Guest: Please update soon

 **Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR, ok.**

SURPRISE MOTHERF: GhostFang, are you force sensitive?

 **A/N: *GhostFang gets thirsty so he extends his hand and a soda can fly's into it. He opens it, takes a sip.*… Nope. But I do have the Infinity Gauntlet if that helps.**

Darth Badass: This review is offensive.

 **A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE! They're really nice! That's discrimination!**

 **Ahsoka: You should be ashamed of yourself!**

thedeadpool123: interesting story. (also, i SHALL pass! and i WILL win!)

 **Ahsoka: *She is now holding a waraxe above her head.* WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!**

DPChimichanga: Show us your tits Ahsoka!

 **Ahsoka: *She was blushing uncontrollably.* WHAT THE FUCK?! Who made this review?!**

 **A/N: That's not a review, I don't see it anywhere in the review section. 'DPChimichanga'? Wait a minute…**

 **Both GhostFang GF & Ahsoka: DEADPOOL!**

 **Deadpool: Don'tforgettofollow,favorite,andreview! WHOOP, WHOO-OO, WHOOP!**

 **Ahsoka: *She is holding a waraxe above her head as she chased Deadpool.* GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!**

 **A/N: Ok, to avoid anymore craziness, we're going to stop here. Again I am sorry. But hey, one of you might end up being a coauthor for the reboot. So thank you all for being here AND REMEMBER, AS WE ALWAYS SAY… Stay… frosty (?). GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!**


	15. I changed my mind and I got problems

**A/N: Hi everyone. I changed my mind about the whole reboot thing. But I have some...** ** _Problems._**

 **Ahsoka: I don't think they can help you out with that. But if you need some help try taking some Viagra.**

 **A/N: That's not the kind of problems I'm having,** ** _Ahsoka._** **Anyways I had gotten a new laptop and Word Document isn't working. So I'm really in need for a** **coauthor it will make things much easier. So the competition will still stand.**

 **Ahsoka: Soooooooooooo… Is that it?**

 **A/N: That's it.**


End file.
